Learn From Me, Sensei
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: Naruto is the new teacher in Konoha High School, his first day was a mess because of a certain arrogant Uchiha. See how Naruto deal with problematic students and advances from the Uchiha. Yaoi, semeSasuke, pedophile Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto-sensei… why won't you give me Naruto for once? Please… No? Oh well, It's okay I guess…

**Genre :** Yaoi, Seme-Sasuke, pedophile Naruto?

Aloha, readers! SandmanAndKitsune here! This story is dedicated for the readers' satisfaction, because of all the wonderful supports they gave me to continue and post this story, and here I am, I fulfill your requests. Please enjoy reading it to the fullest.

Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 1 : New Teacher**

"Ino, how about this?" asked a tall blond man with the clearest sky-blue eyes.

He tried to impress a blond girl in a long ponytail by turning his body around like a role model. Except for the fact that he wears total off-fashion clothing; dreadful orange shirt, light brown trouser, with equally un-matched green tie. In short, total destruction.

The blond girl wearing long ponytail, twitching her eye brows furiously from seeing his dreadfully clothed cousin. "Naruto!! You are in total mess!! Since when do green match with orange? Oh God, that pants had a hole on it!" she screamed loudly while her index finger pointed at a small hole on the trouser' thigh.

The blond man pouted. "Well, it's not my fault that I can't match colors! It's a girly stuff, and I like orange! Can't I wear it, Ino?" he asked pleadingly, but the blond girl shut him with her death glares.

"No! I don't want you to embarrass me in front of my friends because I have an idiot cousin who can't wear anything that isn't orange! You are going to be a teacher in my school, and that's fine by me, except for the fact that you also hold my reputation as the Fashion Queen of Konoha High School at stake!" she shouted furiously, totally pissed off look on her fully make-up face. Though the moment she said 'the Fashion Queen', her nose was perked upward.

The blond glared at her. "What should I wear then? I don't have any other shirt without any orange in it!" he crossed his arms against his chest, pouting. He felt sudden chills running down his spines when he saw mischievous glints in his younger cousin's eyes.

"It's a really good thing that I had foreseen this event will come sooner or later…" she had that strange tone like a fortune-teller, which made the blond man, shuddered.

She opened the nearby wooden drawer, and draw out a stylish pale blue shirt with white stripes, a dark blue tie, and a black trouser. Naruto's eyes widened, _since when did she prepare it?_

"Now, strip, Naruto!" she commended.

"What! No! I am not gonna wear that freaky costume!" the blond man backed away, and the blond girl step forwards.

"The only ones that should be called 'freaky' is none other than your dreadful shirts! Now act like a man your age, and strip right this instant!" Naruto kept backing away with horrified look on his face, while his blond cousin holding those clothes, kept moving forward. Until Naruto's back hit the hard wall, he looked around for a possible exit, but he was trapped. And Ino only a few steps away from him.

"Gah! Get away from me, you pervert!!" but it's all too late because Ino had jumped toward him, stripping the struggling blond man in an incredible speed.

There was a long scream that morning…

-----------------------

Naruto sighed as he walked along the hall full of passing students, Ino had forced him to wear the clothes she had bought for him. Though it made the blond man looked much better and handsome, the blond man couldn't help but to sulk, he still wanted to wear orange shirts. But he couldn't protest any more though, because he can't afford to make his blond cousin angry again. It's just too scary to see an angry woman… Now, he was being escorted by a male staff, his name is Iruka Umino.

Iruka is also a teacher, he had taught Math for almost two years, so he's kind of like a senior to Naruto. He is really kind and friendly, they had been chatting along the way, and Naruto had taken a liking for his new friend. Their friendly chats were over as soon as they arrived in front of the teacher room.

"Uzumaki-san, this is the teacher's room. Some teachers must be already arrived; I'll introduce them to you later." Iruka said, giving the blond a warm smile. The blond grinned at him back.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. And please just call me Naruto. Because we already friends!" the brunette man smiled at the statement, he opened the door and invite the blond to get in too.

Naruto had to admit that the teacher room was big and well-taken cared, it's dominated with the color of white and black; the tables, chairs, cupboards, walls (white, of course), etc. Each teacher seemed to have their own table and a personal locker as Iruka had explained to him, and what surprised the blond more is, that each table had a set of PC.

"I-Iruka-sensei… what is this for?" the blond stuttered while pointing his index finger toward the PC. Iruka raises his eyebrows.

"Well, Naruto-san, our school had provided us with excellent facilities to make our work easier. We will need the computer to type the tests, to access internet and submit the students' scores into our school website, and many more." He explained. The blond was dumbfounded.

_Wow… I've never heard of this before! I must thank the old hag for recommended me to work here, this school's sure got loads of cash!_ The brunette teacher wondered why does the younger man kept grinning as if he's on cloud nine. But he was surprised by a hand tapping his right shoulder.

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei. Who might this gentlemen be?" asked a silver haired man wearing a black turtle mask, his only visible eye curved upward.

"Oh… Hatake-sensei, this is Naruto-san. He is the new teacher that the headmaster had recommended. Naruto-san, this is Kakashi Hatake. He teaches chemistry." The brunette introduced them. Naruto grabbed the silver haired man's and shook it furiously.

"Hello, Hatake-sensei! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet ya!" the blond man said cheerfully. The silver haired man was shocked by the sudden action, but he smiled (under his mask) back to the blond.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-sensei." The blond grinned widely, then his eyes traveled to his surrounding, there is another teacher who approached him as well.

"Well, well. Is this the new teacher princess Tsunade was talking about? What's your name, kid?" said a tall man with long white hair. The blond look at him with fox-like grin adorned his face.

"Yeah, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you, old man?"

"The name's Jiraiya, kid. And stop calling me old man, I'm still young and handsome enough to make all the women fall down on my knees!"

"But you're fifty—"

"Stay out of this, Kakashi! I'm still young, I tell you! Like all the normal young man as you do, I peek the woman's public bath and live to this day, it's an undeniable prove!" the white haired old man perked his nose upward.

"What!? You pervert! I never do that!" shouted Naruto in disbelief. _God, this old man is a total pervert!_

"I am not a _pervert_, kiddo. I am a _super pervert_! In fact, the biggest pervert in this entire school!" he said proudly. Naruto sweat dropped. _Okay, scratch that, he's a maniac pervert._

"Yeah… you Ero-sennin!" the blond man said sarcastically. Their little argument starting to grow more heated and slowly change to er… something that made all the faces in the room, except the two of them and Kakashi, grew beet red from hearing it.

As the 'talk' becoming more uncontrollable, Iruka snapped. "Could you two stop talking about those _stuff_!? We are in public, for God's sake!!" he shouted loudly. The entire room suddenly went silence. And the three teachers were staring at him dumbfounded.

When Iruka realized that everyone in the room was staring at him, he felt his face burning furiously. "I-I mean… if you want to talk about, um, _that_… please do it somewhere more privately…" he stuttered nervously. The three men glanced at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"S-sorry Iruka-sensei…" the blond man said between laughter, clenching his stomach. The three of them continued to laugh, until…

RRRIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!

The bell rang, and all the students rushed to their own classes before their teacher came.

"Oh, crap. I gotta introduce myself to the class." Naruto felt waves of excitement rushing inside his body, also a little tiny bit of nervousness, of course… seeing the blonde's behavior, Iruka tapped his shoulder gently.

"It's okay, Naruto-san, don't be so nervous. Just take it calmly and it's going to be fine." The brunette said soothingly. The blond shot him a thankful grin.

"Oh, Naruto-san, because it's your first day, why don't we celebrate it? I'll treat you for lunch." The brunette saw sparkles in the blonde's eyes.

"Pork ramen?" he asked gleefully.

"Yeah, anything you want—" Iruka was cut off by Naruto, who suddenly glomped him, sending them both fell on the ground. The blond let go of the brunette teacher while grinning apologetically.

"Oh, yeah. The kid is new, right? Kakashi, his class near your first period's, why don't you lead him?" the white haired pervert said. For once, Naruto thank him for his consideration. But before Naruto and Kakashi go, Jiraiya pulled the blonde's arm toward himself, and whispered to the confused blond.

"I'll teach you the skills needed to be an excellent peeping tom!" the moment Naruto's brain process the meaning, his face grew red.

"Ero-sennin!!" he shouted while the white haired man left him, laughing.

-------------------------

By the time Naruto entered the class, the students who were having loud chats, instantly silenced when a foreign blond man entering their class, it's supposed to be Mizuki-sensei who came, where is he?

The blond got a little nervous when he felt eyes were staring at him, he stood against the teacher's table. Clearing his throat to get full attentions from his students.

"First of all, I'm here to replace Mizuki-sensei, the previous class teacher, because an unfortunate event that occurred two days ago that had caused him temporary paralyze. (1) And second… well just scrap that, not really important anyway… uh, I mean, I'm your new class teacher. Got it?" silence greets him, before loud chatters of approval echoed all over the room.

"Cool, Mizuki-sensei not in charge anymore!"

"At last we're free from that dictator bastard."

"Yeah! The blond looks way cooler than the stony hearted teacher!"

Naruto sweat dropped. It's looked like this 'Mizuki-sensei' didn't exactly popular among his own students… after he recovered from shocked-state, he cleared his throat again, and continued his speech;

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Naruto-sensei or Uzumaki-sensei. I'm turning twenty-three this year, and sadly enough, single. I'm teaching Theater and Music Art. (2) My favorite food is ramen, especially miso ramen, but it's pretty much ALL kinds of ramen, though… wait, that's not the point. Anyway, nice to meet you all." He concluded with a wide fox-like grin.

Everyone sweat dropped.

…well, at least this time they had a teacher that had good sense of humor.

Once again, chatters of approval echoed all over the room, the girls squealed in delight. (well, normally they do if there's a young teacher around, at least in my school does…) Naruto sighed in relief to see everything was going pretty well. The students seemed happy with the new class teacher, but the blond teacher didn't see the looks on the faces of a certain raven haired boy and his friend who sat beside him.

"Okay, then, I'd like to know each of you better. So please stand up when I call out your name, and tell me a little about yourself." The blond man said while holding a file.

"Aburame, Shino." He called the first name. A strange black haired boy wearing a sun glasses and long-sleeved coat, which had wide collar that covered a half of his face, stood up.

"I'm Shino. I like Chemistry and Biology, but I hate how they experimenting with insects." He said in bland voice, then sit again. Naruto dropped his jaw.

"Okay… that was pretty fast. Next, Akimichi, Chouji." An incredibly fat boy stood up, he was eating chips from a big bag of potato chips.

"My (munch) name is (munch) Chouji. I love to eat (munch, munch) burgers, chips, pasta, rice, meats, fishes, (add many, MANY names of food here). And my favorite (munch) subject is lunch." He said as he took a seat again. For the millionth times already, Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uuh… lunch isn't exactly a school subject, but yeah, it's fine I think… and please don't eat in the class until lunch time, Akimichi." The moment he said that, the fat boy looked ready to kill the blond teacher. "But, we could eat ramen together sometime!" the blond quickly added, and he swore he saw love in the fat boy's eyes.

"Okay, next. Haruno, Sakura (I skipped the others)." A pretty pink haired girl stood up, Naruto mentally drool when he saw her. She wears a LOT of pinks from head to toe, but the blond seemed to ignore that, his eyes fixed in her sweet figure.

"Please call me Sakura. I like to study, and all the school subjects is my favorite. I love pink (that figures), cherry blossoms, and fashion. And my dream is, that one day the person I love will return my feelings and to marry with him…" she blushed, stealing glances at a handsome raven haired boy who's sitting on the back. But the boy completely ignored her, not even bother to spare a glance at her. She frowned sadly, and then took a seat again.

The blond snapped back to reality, he cleared his throat. "Thank you very much, Haruno. Um, next. Hyuuga, Hinata." Another pretty black haired girl stood up hesitantly, she was fidgeting uncomfortably, when Naruto have a good look at her, he noticed that she had a pair of unique snowy-white eyes.

"M-my name is H-Hinata. I like M-Math and E-English… and I l-love cute animals…" she stuttered nervously, the blond noted that this girl is just so shy, but it's kind of cute. Then the shy girls took a seat again.

"Next. Hyuuga, Neji." The blond raised his eyebrows, _there's another Hyuuga? _

A graceful boy with brunet long hair that reached his back stood up, his eyes were also snowy-white. But unlike Hinata, he seemed cold and stoic, and the way he spoke is polite too; "My name is Neji, Uzumaki-sensei. My favorite subjects are Calculus, Chemistry, and Math. And in case you were wondering, I am Hinata-sama's cousin." And that statement solved the mystery. The brunette boy took a seat again.

The blond nodded understandingly. He continued; "Okay, thank you, Hyuuga. Next is, Nara, Shikamaru." A drowsy boy sitting beside Chouji stood up, he looked sleepy and lazy.

"I'm Shikamaru. My favorite subject is English—because it's less troublesome. And my hobbies are sleeping, cloud-watching, and playing shogi." He said lazily as he took a seat again.

"Er… okay. Next, Inuzuka, Kiba." A wild-looking boy who's sitting beside Shino stood up, he's wearing a hoodie with black furs attached around the hood.

"I'm Kiba, nice ta meet ya, sensei! I like PE 'cause real men acts with his body, not his brain! My favorite animals are dogs, especially Akamaru, he's my best friend and we always together, right, Aka?" the wild boy leaned his hands that was hugging a small dog with wide grin on his face, the dog was barking in enthusiasm. Naruto seemed to take a liking with this boy; he felt strong similarity with him. (except for his obsession with ramen)

"Nice to meet you too, Inuzuka! But you're not supposed to bring pets to school, it's got those rules and all ya know?" the wild boy sulked.

"Yeah, but can you keep it a secret, sensei? Mizuki-sensei always kicked out Akamaru and that's really pissing me off." The wild boy growled, Naruto swore that the boy growled like a… well, a dog.

"Only if you treat me ramen, Inuzuka, then maybe I could 'mistaken' Akamaru as a dog plushie or something…" the blond said teasingly. The wild boy grinned at him, before he took a seat again.

"Next. Rock, Lee." The blonde's eyes were widened when he saw a certain horrifying sight in front of him. A boy with a shiny bowl cut and is wearing a totally dreadful clothing of green stick to his body entirely (Naruto was shocked due the fact that there is someone whose actually had worse fashion sense than him).

"My name is Rock Lee, sensei! I have a passion over the youthful PE, I wish to be like Guy-sensei, who always had the BURNING flare of YOUTH that burns ETERNALLY!!" he gave out his trade-mark good guy pose; one thumb up, sparkles for the background, and a twinkle by his shiny teeth.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Yeah, uh… that's great, having a youthful passion for a… youth." the blond teacher laughs sheepishly. And the green beast stared at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh, how noble of you, Uzumaki-sensei! You had acknowledged the power of YOUTH!!" he cried before he took a seat again, Naruto felt relief that was over.

"Next is… Sabaku, Gaara." A redheaded boy with heavy bags around his eyes stood up. The blond raised his eyebrows; it seemed that the chairs around the red head are empty, as if no one wants to get near him.

"I'm Gaara. What I like is none of your business, and don't bother ask me about it." He stated simply and coldly, then took a seat again, which was at the corner of the class and by the end of the line far back, near the windows. It looked like he was being isolated from the rest of the class.

_Hmm… it's looks like he's that, um what is it usually called? Oh, yeah! Those problematic students… maybe I should talk more to him later…_ Naruto thought, his pride as a teacher starting to grow, it seemed.

"Uh, thanks. Next. Uchiha, Sasuke." The blond man brought his head up, his sapphire orbs widen.

A very handsome and graceful raven haired boy, who was sitting beside Neji, stood up. All the eyes followed his delicate figure; the girls were struck with amazement, while the boys looked disgusted and jealous. He had flawless pale skin, a pair of obsidian orb, his height is around 6'3 a little shorter than Naruto, and his lips were thin and rosy. ANYONE in fact, boys or girls, couldn't help themselves but to drool on the sight of him.

"Are you going to spacing out all day long? We don't have much time." The raven said coldly and bored. The blond snapped back to reality, blushing as he felt that he was being stupid for drooling over a boy. Well, the Uchiha is short of looked like a girl, with those smooth and milky skin and all.

"Uh, sorry, Uchiha, please continue with your introduction."

The Uchiha snorted. "Do I have to do this meaningless thing? Why don't you just start teaching us and leave after the bell?" he said mockingly, the blond is starting to get annoyed by the raven's arrogance.

"Well, why don't you _just_ introduce yourself _quickly_, Uchiha? Then, I could start teaching sooner." The blond said, glaring at the younger Uchiha, who glared at him back.

"Hn. What if I don't want to?" _what's this idiot can do, anyway?_

"You have to, because I _told_ you to." _He's getting on my nerves…_

"Then, who are _you_, telling _me_ what to do?" he snorted arrogantly again.

"Because…" Naruto's patience reached its limits. "I. Am. Your. Goddamn. Teacher!! Stop being an annoying brat, and just do what I told you, period!" the blond shouted. And the two of them were having a static-glare competition, the other students kept silence, no one dared to say anything.

After a while, the Uchiha grew bored of the non-sense fight. He sighed.

"Fine. I'm Sasuke. I liked all the school subjects. And I don't have hobby. Satisfied?" then he took a seat before the blond could react.

And the fact is; the previous event had completely ruined the blonde's mood. After that, the blond start to teach in foul mood, and it caused the whole room died down, no one dare to make a single noise. They were fidgeting on their seats and kept stealing glances at the frowning blond teacher, then to the not-so-interested Uchiha.

RRRIIINNGG!!

Saved by the bell. And all the people in the room sighed in relief, at last the heavy tension would disappear soon… Naruto bade them farewell, but when he's about to reach the door knob, the Uchiha's voice stopped him.

"Uzumaki, after the lunch break bell, you have to go to the class again, this is about the class' activity for the School Festival two weeks again." He said, more like an order than a request.

The blonde's eyebrows twitched by the lack of 'sensei' in those statements, but he was too pissed off to talk any further to the stuck-up brat, so he just left, while grumbling curses for a certain Uchiha.

Unknown to him, the Uchiha also walked behind him, he was going to the restroom in the same direction with the blond. And the next event occurred; really made the blond man like the younger Uchiha even lesser.

---------------------------

Naruto was grumbling countless of curses under his breath, while throwing his books in to his locker with a loud 'thump', then slammed it closed, startling almost every one in the teacher room. He quickly apologizes, bowing his body and grinned sheepishly. When the others decided to ignore him, he sighed in relief.

One teacher though, the one with silver hair and black turtle mask, still curious why the new blond teacher seemed so upset, and he decided to ask him about it. The silver haired teacher approach the still grumbling curses and sulking blond man.

"Maa, Uzumaki-sensei. Why are you looking so angry?" he said as he took a seat beside the blond. The blond teacher brings his frustrated face toward the masked one.

"Ah, nothing, Hatake-sensei. Just some stuck up, arrogant, Mr. I-know-it-all brat, who's really getting on my last nerves…" he said as he drown his face in his hands. The silver haired teacher nodded understandingly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" he ask, the blond teacher suddenly look up again.

"How do you know?" he ask in confusion.

The silver haired teacher tapped his hand on the blonde's shoulder, his only visible eye was curve down, and he sighed.

"Well, first of all, ALL the teachers and staffs knew him because his father is one of the most richest man in our country. Second, his older brother, Itachi Uchiha was a top student in the entire school subject, he is an honorary student. And third, he also a top student himself as well a student council member." Naruto dropped his jaw slightly, the silver haired teacher could understand the blonde's feeling.

"And because you are still new, you probably don't know any of this, right?" the younger teacher nodded, but he still didn't understand why the raven haired student really have to act so damn annoying toward him.

"But Hatake-sensei, it's not the reasons to be so annoyingly stuck up and act like he owned this school and its students! And he's rude to other teachers as well!" the blond shot a glance at the poor innocent female teacher who bumped the Uchiha in the hall while she was holding a tall tower of papers in her arms, the arrogant bastard didn't even apologize, let alone helping her with the scattered papers!

Kakashi sighed from seeing the blond teacher mumbling curses and how unfortunate the female teacher is. Yeah, he too, got really annoyed sometimes by the younger Uchiha's attitude, but for the sake of his job and life, he decided to just ignore every single taunt the Uchiha gave him. But it seemed the blond teacher isn't the type to just ignore the spoilt brat who does whatever he wants to whoever he wants without any care for anything.

RRRIIIINNNGGG!!!

The lunch break bell. The blond teacher stood up, he forgot he had an 'appointment' with the younger Uchiha, something about the class' activity for the School Festival two weeks ahead. He really doesn't want to spend any more time than in classes with the spoilt brat, but as the class teacher, it's his responsibility. Sigh…

He bade farewell to the silver haired teacher, and began rushing along the hall to the class. A few minutes later, he arrived and opened the door leaf to reveal an empty class except for a certain handsome raven haired boy sitting on one of the front seats, with his arms crossed and waiting impatiently for the blond teacher to take a sit as well.

The blond teacher coughs softly and apologizing. He took a seat on the teacher seat, and he glanced at the Uchiha in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Uchiha, there are some 'business' I must do…" he lied. Hmph, talking to Kakashi is much more better than have a stuck up brat alone with him in the class.

The younger boy raises his brow. "You shouldn't lie to me, Uzumaki, I heard from Neji who passed by the teacher room, that you only having a friendly conversation with Hatake-sensei about a certain 'spoilt brat'." He said as he glared at the fidgeting blond.

_Damn that Hyuuga!!_ "W-well, that is exactly the 'business' I was talking about! We, uh… have to deepen our relationship as fellow teachers, yeah that's it! And it's _Uzumaki-sensei_ to you, Uchiha." He said as he glared back.

"Hn. And gossiping other people is a way to deepen a relationship? I don't really understand that logic, _Uzumaki-sensei_." The raven haired boy smirked seeing the blond teacher's face reddened in anger, and is that a pout he saw? Ooh, really amusing…

"Enough of this silly topic, Uchiha! Just tell me about the damned class activity already, so I can go have a lunch with Iruka-sensei sooner!" yeah, Iruka had promised to treat him the ultra delicious pork ramen! Oh, how he wants this to end quickly so he could taste the steamy broth and slurping those silky strings then chew the oh-so-heavenly noodles in his mouth!

But, the younger Uchiha frowned. So this _Iruka-sensei_ is much more important than being with him? He felt anger rose up, he wants to punch that stupid grin (Naruto was imagining the pork ramen) so hard. He clenched his fist, and wait for his nerve to calm down.

But instead of punching, kicking, and beat the crap out of his blond teacher, which could get him into a really big and annoying mess. He got other ideas to 'tease' the oblivious blond.

The young teacher snapped out of his fantasy when he saw the handsome face of a certain Uchiha gotten closer and closer to him. The Uchiha leaned his body further and further, he brought one of his legs up on the table, while his arms spread and moving so seductively sexy slowly reaching the blond teacher's thigh. The blonde's eyes widen and his mouth gaping like a fish.

Amused by the blonde's reaction, he leans his face near his sensei's ear, his hands straddled the blonde's thigh hard.

"Don't you like to be with me just a little more, sensei? I promise it'll be good…" he whispers huskily, to add his teasing, he shove his tongue to lick his teacher's ear lobe.

The blond teacher was dumbfounded. Confuse, anger, embarrassment, and humiliation mixed together, this is so confusing that he couldn't say anything or react, to put it more simple, his mind is blank. But of course, blush creeping his shocked face, bringing more pleasure for the Uchiha to continue.

"I'm hurt, sensei, you acted like you don't want to be with me. Well, I'm going to change that." His one hand slowly tracing fingers toward the blonde's crotch, poking it ever so lightly, before cupped the whole thing in his hand.

The blond teacher couldn't help but to let out a soft moan. The Uchiha tensed up, he felt the blonde's moan had turned him on. He knew he has to stop before the 'problem' growing too troublesome to deal, but then he wants to hear another delicious sounds from the blond teacher. He slowly strokes the clothed erection, torturing the blond so painfully.

"Aah… U-Uchiha… wh-what do you—aahh! Think you're do… ngh… ing?" the blond finally managed to talk between moans, he tried to push the raven haired boy's hand away from his clothed manhood, but the Uchiha's other hand slapped it away, then he grabbed the clothed erection harder this time, to make his blond teacher limping in pleasure.

The Uchiha leans his head to face his blond teacher. Something about the flushed face and the half lidded eyes made him have the strange urges to start ravishing the blond teacher's smooth tan neck, and give him countless kisses and marks all over the young teacher's body.

And… something about the dry lips of the blond teacher makes him wants to lick and suck it until it's moist with his saliva… as he unconsciously leaned his face forward, his obsidian eyes locked with the sapphire ones, inch by inch getting closer and closer…

"Uzumaki-sensei!! Iruka-sensei said he was looking for you… Ah."

The two of them snapped back to reality, to face a silver haired teacher by the class's front entrance, looking shocked from seeing a 'naughty' scene in front of him, reminding him of the ones in his Icha Icha Paradise novel.

The Uchiha quickly regained his composure, he let go of the blond teacher, and his body was no longer over the table. He wears his usually calm and stoic face, while the blond teacher trying to comprehend what was just happened a while ago. Sasuke draw a dark blue file folder from his bag, and shove it on the table.

"This is the detail report about the activity of what the class had planned to do for the School Festival. Excuse me, sensei, I would like to go to the lunch room now, I have a lunch appointment with Neji." He said as he walked gracefully toward the door, ignoring the looks on the silver haired teacher's face, and disappeared from sight.

The blond teacher was still dumbfounded. In the end, his brain couldn't process the event that just happened a while ago before Kakashi came. He stared blankly at the dark blue folder, completely forgot about his pork ramen. Kakashi stared at him curiously, the younger Uchiha whom he thought was an asexual being (because he never pay attention to any girls who would gladly throw themselves to him) was actually hitting on the new teacher, and a MALE for that matter.

"Uh… Sorry for interrupting you, but Iruka-sensei said he'll wait for you at the lunch room. Well, I must get going now…" he said as he left the still confused blond teacher.

------------------------

(1) I hate Mizuki! Really, he treated Naruto as if he is the demon himself, hmph, good luck with the new paralyzed body!!

(2) Sorry, I really can't think of any other subject that fit Naruto, since he's the type of people who don't like to use brain very much, and PE already got Guy…

That's the first chapter!! How's it? Is it Good? Or Bad? Please tell me by sending reviews!

And please forgive me for the grammatical errors, maybe I really need a beta after all… if any of you willing to be my beta, please tell me! It'll be very much appreciated!

Ja, mata ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Right… No, no. (sigh…) I still don't own Naruto.

Hello, readers! It's me again, want it or not! I hope you continue to read this story, and enjoy it, you don't mind humors in the first chapter, do you? There's gonna be more drama later on, though. Anyway, now I have a beta to help me with grammar and such, so they'll be less grammatical errors for now on! Heheh, thanks, Tina!!

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2 : Fake World**

Sexual Harassment. Molestation. Groping. Homosexual. A student. Crotch. Teenager hormones. Hard on…

These are the only words Naruto could think of after the previous 'unfortunate' event a few hours ago; all the words that had relation to it. His usually unused brain has been working furiously to figure it out, an imaginary net of string popped out of nowhere in his mind, he slowly caught the correct word and knitted the right information.

A student. Grope. Crotch. Teenager hormones. Sexual Harassment. Hard on.

And it clicked.

While the blonde was spacing out, a certain silver haired teacher had been watching him all the while with an amused and curious look on his face. He drowned his chin in his folded arms on the table, while his only visible eye looked up to the blonde's blank expression. He was supposed to be teaching in the class, but as always, too lazy and tardy now.

The blonde suddenly stood up in realization, startling the silver haired teacher. "Fuck!!" he shouted out of nowhere. It's a good thing that other teachers were teaching and there are only the two of them in the teacher room.

_'A student groped his teacher's crotch, because the heat of teenager hormones had drove him to harass his teacher, which has results of a painful hard on…'_ The information went a bit off.

_I had been harassed by a fucking seventeen year old brat!!! _Screamed Naruto mentally. His hands clutching his head in attempt to forget all of his embarrassment. Throwing his head up and down, oh how he wants to bang his head hard on the wall or table and forget about all of those damned memories!

An amusing sight indeed, for the bored silver haired teacher. He was watching the blonde thoroughly as the blonde suddenly fell down on the chair and drowned his face in his palms, depressed. But a minute later, suddenly shot up furiously, and started to bang his forehead numerously on the wooden table, making the table rattle.

Okay, this is getting serious. So the silver haired man decided to stop the blonde before he hurt himself too much. "Maa, Uzumaki-sensei, could you stop killing yourself?" he said cheerily, his visible eye curved upwards. So much for wanting to help…

It worked, though. The blonde stopped his suicidal attempt, and brought his head to face the older male, his forehead slightly red.

"Huh? Hatake-sensei, how long were you here?" the oblivious blonde asked. The silver haired teacher sweat dropped.

"Err, let just say, long enough to see you spacing out, then suddenly standing up and screaming, and then falling on the seat again—"

"Okay, okay. I got it! You watched the whole thing, right?" the blonde blushed, he just acted like a total idiot in front of his senior! He thought he could die from his second spell embarrassment any minute now…

Kakashi saw the blonde's face redden, he realized the reason then. "Uzumaki-sensei, is it because what Sasuke did to you?" he asked. And the blonde's expression turned into angry-embarrassed-confused mixed up all together in combo and ended up with a million shades of red covering his face.

"Uzumaki-sensei, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. But you can let out your anger you know, so you'll feel better." The silver haired man suggested.

That was the wrong advice. "AAGH!! I can't believe I let a stuck-up brat molest me!! How can I face the world with this much humiliation!? 'NOOOO, Uzumaki-sensei was molested by his student, how can he still roaming in our school shamelessly?' AGGHH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!" the blonde's fists slammed onto the table harshly.

Kakashi was dumbfounded. His ears ringing from the blonde's deadly loud screams. The blonde kept mumbling and groaning curses and protests, and Kakashi listened silently. After a period of time that seem like forever (only an hour later), the blonde finally stopped his whines, breathing heavily from his breathless shouts. Kakashi sighed in relief. Naruto seemed to be feeling better, but still had an upset look on his face.

"Maa, how about we go have drinks tonight to relieve your stress, Uzumaki-sensei? We'll go with the other teachers as well." The silver haired teacher said, his visible eye curved upward.

The younger man thought of it for a moment, before nodding with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, sure! Let's invite Iruka-sensei too!"

----------------------------

"Sasuke, what is wrong?" the long haired Hyuuga asked, while the car started moving. The said raven haired boy cocked an eyebrow.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." He stated simply, before turning his head forward again. The brunette frowned.

"Don't you fool around with me, Uchiha. Tell me why you seem to keep frowning and scowling all day today?" the brunette glared at the raven haired boy, crossing his arms against his chest, and waiting impatiently for his friend's reply.

"Shut up, Neji. I'm not in the mood." Stated the Uchiha, and it kills the conversation. The brunette decided it was wiser to stop pushing his inspection any further, seeing how his friend seemed pissed off. But he wondered what or who could've made him in such a bad mood anyways?

The Uchiha kept frowning as his brain worked on the foolish action he had done before, doing _that_ to the new teacher… Sasuke cursed his damned teenage hormones for driving him to do that. What if the idiot Uzumaki tells his father about his immoral act? Or even worse, to his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke silently cursed under his breath, imagining that bastard's smirking face telling him how he failed to be a perfect Uchiha.

_Fuck!! I'm not going to give the pleasure of tormenting me to that bastard! I've got to do something to make sure the idiot Uzumaki and Hatake won't tell a soul about this…_ the Uchiha clenched his fists tightly, eyebrow's furrowed, eyes shut, Neji saw this.

_Sasuke, what is wrong with you?_

As time went on, the Hyuuga mansion had come in to sight, the black benz entered the gate half-way. Neji grabbed the door handle, but before he opened it, he glanced at the fuming Uchiha one last time. "Sasuke, you know I'm your friend. You can tell me anything that's bothering you." He said as he opened the door and stepped out. Then he shut the door. The Uchiha was dumbfounded. Should he tell him?

He shook his head.

No, an Uchiha can handle any matter, his is an individual who does not need people's pity or help. That is the regulations in his family. And now he has to do something to shut his two teacher's mouth for good. Fucking teenage hormones and fuck his foolish tease… it was supposed to be a small distraction for his stress, and it grew more complicated, fucking perfect…

Sasuke pushed two of his fingers against the middle of his forehead, he had been stressed out from studying for tests, the student council's meetings, the school festival's activity (he's one of the committee), keeping his top grades, and avoiding his rabid fangirls. And what happened today was just for small fun, to relieve his mind a bit, and he merely didn't think of anything when he did 'that'.

_Well, it's not his fault! Why does that idiot teacher has to be so damned tease-able? The way he reacted like a child, his antics, and his stupid grin along with his stupid pout…_ and he dared to _ignore_ the famous Uchiha, no one have ever ignore him, not even his bastard brother. That reason alone had made the younger Uchiha snap. And well, you know the rest.

He breathed deeply, before deciding to shrug it off, too much thinking won't do any good. While the younger Uchiha became drowned in his thoughts, the car had entered the Uchiha compound. After a while, the car stopped in front of a gorgeous mansion. The maids quickly came out and stood in two fine lines to greet the young master. The driver stepped out and walked beside the door, then opened it carefully. Sasuke stepped out gracefully, the moment he did, all the maids turned their heads to swallow the younger Uchiha's handsome features.

The Uchiha has gotten used to the maid's hungry gazes, he ignored their joined greet, and entered the mansion. When he passed by the living room, he saw his brother, and three other men he recognized; Kisame Hoshigaki, his brother's blue skinned partner, Kabuto Yakushi the successor of Yakushi Hospital, and the man he never have had any interest to be near within two feet with, Orochimaru, he owned several small companies and a… brothel. They were having a conversation while sitting comfortably on the leather sofa until Itachi noticed Sasuke's existence.

"Oh, welcome home, little brother. How was your day?" he said with a smile adorning his face. Scratch that, a fake smile, probably because there are guests watching them. Putting on the 'perfect' family act, huh? Though tired and sick of it, Sasuke decided to play along.

"Fine, Itachi. I see that you invited your friends to come over. Hello." He greeted in friendly-like manner, his lips forming a forced smile. Kisame gave him a shark-tooth grin, Kabuto nodded with a smile, and Orochimaru stared at him with strange glints in his snake eyes. Sasuke shuddered.

"I'll be in my room, have fun." Sasuke said as he rushed upstairs, opened his bedroom door, and dashed in like mad. He threw his bag randomly, before crashing his back against the fluffy king-sized bed. He sighed.

_How much longer will this last?_ He thought as he stared at the ceiling of his dark room. _The perfect family, the perfect sons, the perfect life… how much longer?_ He chuckled bitterly, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead.

_Perhaps, no one could take me away from this fake world of mine…_

-----------------------------

Meanwhile…

Naruto was in heaven.

Kakashi had taken him to a restaurant called 'Ichiraku', along with Iruka, Asuma, and Guy. The restaurant had good beer and food, and the owner happened to be a ramen specialist. The blonde was actually almost _orgasmed_ from seeing all the kinds of ramen displayed on the menu. Naruto quickly devoured each bowl of ramen the owner's daughter, Ayame, had served him, while the others stared at him dumbfounded.

Never in their whole life, have they seen a person that could eat a whole bowl of ramen in less than five minutes. And they have never seen a person with such a stomach big enough to devour six bowls of ramen in a row. Eventually, they thought Naruto's stomach must be as wide as the universe. Despite his slim figure.

After a while of shock, things returned to normal again. The blonde finally stopped after his tenth bowl, much to Iruka's relief, and has started a friendly conversation with the Math teacher. Guy challenged his eternal rival, Kakashi, into a drinking contest while Asuma enjoyed his smoke.

"Yeah!, go! Go!, Kakashi-sensei!!!" the blonde cheered his senior. The silver haired teacher took endless gulps of his fifth glass, and slammed the huge glass afterwards. His face flushed, his black turtle mask slid down, revealing his handsome features, with hiccups escaping his mouth. The youth proclaimer's state wasn't really different either.

"Heheh… hab yoo gibn ub yeeet, Gagashi? (have you given up yet, Kakashi?)" stuttered the green beast's master, now REALLY drunk.

"Nob a chambs… (not a chance)" and they grabbed their sixth glass, before starting to drink again.

"Wooh, yeah!!! You rock, Kakashi-sensei!! More, Guy-sensei!!!" shouted the cheery blonde, swinging his hands in the air randomly. Iruka was getting worried each time the two senior teachers drank their beer.

"Excuse me, but isn't this getting out of hand?" the brunette asked Asuma. The bearded teacher just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care about that. "They are often like that." He said simply, smoke escaping from his mouth.

"But—"

"Iruga-gun!! Leb's brink boo!! (Iruka-kun!! Let's drink too!!)" suddenly, Iruka found himself being pulled down by Guy, and have a big glass full of beer shoved forcefully inside his mouth. Naruto and Asuma watched in horror as the drowning-in-beer-state Iruka's hands swung in the air, trails of beer leaking down his chin and neck, soaking his long-sleeved shirt. Guy and Kakashi were giggling like idiots.

After the whole glass empty, Guy let go of Iruka, and tossed the empty glass elsewhere, then continued with the drinking contest. The blonde quickly approached the lying on the floor brunette.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The brunette suddenly shot up, his eyes half-lidded, face streaked, face heavily flushed, and a strong smell of alcohol coming from his mouth. Instantly startling the blonde.

"I-Iruka-sensei…?"

The brunette slowly turned his head to Naruto, with blank expression on his face. His lips began twitching upwards, before turned to serials of giggles, then to full-blown laughter.

Naruto sweat dropped.

The brunette suddenly stood up, startling the blonde once again.

"Yaaaay!!! More beer!!!"

Enough said.

-----------------------------

The raven haired boy was busy doing his homework, with only lighting from the lamp by his desk, he kept writing his essay questions seriously. Chemistry was one of his strong points, he could remember hundreds of formulas and elements, so simple questions about that wasn't exactly hard for him. But he was too drowned by his work; he didn't realize his bedroom door slowly open.

The doer smirked evilly, seeing the raven wasn't aware of his presence. He silently slipped between the door crack, carefully entered the room, and began to walk toward the raven's back. He leaned his pale hand to reach the younger Uchiha's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" come a harsh voice from the raven, his eyes still fixed in the papers. And the doer stopped his movement, and then dropped his stretched arm.

The raven turned his wheeled chair around, his lips curled down, furiously furrowed brows, and his obsidian eyes narrowed. In front of him, stood a tall snake man, skin as white as sheets, long black hair, and a pair of golden snake eyes. Strange glints inside those golden eyes. The snake man chuckled.

"Well, you did notice me, why don't you just say something earlier?" Sasuke glared at him.

"It's polite to knock. Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with Itachi?" he said harshly, a disgusted look on his face.

Orochimaru smiled dangerously.

"I told your brother I had to go to the bathroom, it was just a coincidence that I passed by your room, so I was thinking… maybe I should visit you for a while…" he leaned his upper body forward, Sasuke's chair backed away, until it bumped the edge of the desk.

In his mind, he panicked. He was cornered. Alone in his bedroom with a perverted snake. But he tried his best to wear his stoic and calm expression. He won't give any excitement to the man.

But Orochimaru could see the raven's panic in his obsidian eyes, he smirked slyly, outstretching his hand to caress the younger one's smooth cheek.

"You are beautiful, Sasuke… all the Uchiha's are beautiful, but you are a special one, you even more handsome than your older brother…" he said breathlessly, his eyes filled with insane lust and desires, making the younger Uchiha feel shivers up his spine.

Sasuke slapped his hand away harshly, shooting death glares at the older man.

"Don't touch me!!" he shouted furiously.

Orochimaru's smile faded. He grabbed the younger Uchiha's wrist harshly, and then threw him toward the king-sized bed. Sasuke gasped, surprised when his back crashed onto the soft mattress. Before he knew what was going on, a pair of pale hands straddled his hips forcefully. Sasuke winced in pain as he felt Orochimaru's forceful grip bruising his flesh.

"You had better realize the situation you're in, Sasuke. Do you really think you could defeat a grown man's power? Hmm?" he said huskily at the thrashing raven under him.

"You know, Sasuke? Why don't you work for me? I'm sure we could gain large amount of profits with your body…" the raven tensed up, he spit at Orochimaru's face, his saliva hit the pale cheek. Orochimaru growled angrily, tightened his grip and caused the raven to yelp painfully.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw the snake man's face getting closer to him, he felt something snap in his mind. He had enough of this. No more fake smiles, those fake acts, this fake world…

He kicked Orochimaru's crotch, hard.

The older man cursed loudly, he fell on the bed beside Sasuke, pressing his palms to protect his 'private' area. The raven quickly got up, fetched his long coat, and then rushed out of his room. He dashed his way downstairs in great hurry, passing by the living room.

"Sasuke? Where are you going? It's 9 p.m.—" Itachi's sentence was cut off by;

"Fuck you!!!"

Sasuke continued to rush without looking back again. He opened the mansion entrance, crossing the Uchiha compound, and had the security open the gate for him. He didn't know where he's heading to, nor did he care that he didn't bring any money or his cellphone. He's sick of Orochimaru, sick of his fucking brother and his acts, and he's sick of his fake perfect world…

He just wanted to run away from his whole damned life, he held back his tears as he began to run along the road, uncaring of people's strange looks at him. An Uchiha doesn't cry in public, and he planned to obey that one.

At times like this, his hope that someday someone would come and drag him out of this fakeness was a laughable wish…

-------------------------------

"Are you sure, Kakashi-sensei?" said the blonde uncertainly.

The silver haired man nodded assuringly; he finally got over his drunk-state, and wore his turtle mask properly. Guy in the other hand, was still dancing and singing loudly while Asuma tried to calm him down, Kakashi won the contest, of course. Iruka had fell unconscious due his over-drinking, Kakashi carried him on his back, and he told Naruto he will make sure the brunette arrived home safely.

Naruto, though, the only one who didn't get drunk, nodded. Asuma has to carry Guy home, and Kakashi carried Iruka. That left the blonde alone.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow!" the blonde shouted at them, waving his hand. He felt happy for once, his stomach full of delicious ramen, he had good drinks, and gained new friends.

Naruto cheerfully walked along the road, humming softly. His night was perfect until he saw someone he barely recognized from afar… the blonde stopped his cheery walk, and narrowed his eyes to have better looks. That 'someone' was talking to a group of people in front of a night club; three men and two women above and around eighteen. The men's back covered his sight, damn.

After he moved to another angle, the blonde finally could identify the characteristics; it was a man, wearing a black long coat, denim jeans, his skin was pale and milky, deep onyx eyes, raven hair in duck-butt style… _wait, onyx eyes and duck-butt hair style!?_

Naruto rubbed his eyes numerously, before take another look. No, he was correct, it was him. His least favorite student, the arrogant, stuck-up prick, and the least person he wanted to encounter again…

Sasuke Uchiha.

-------------------------------

"Hey, baby, wanna play with us?" said a brunette girl in a sultry voice. She wore a very provocative purple dress. The Uchiha paid no attention to her wooing.

"No." he said simply. _Great… now I've got myself into another annoying mess that involved girls…_

"Oh… don't be so mean, but you're so cool, it's so cute!" another red haired woman winked at him, the younger Uchiha shuddered. His body tensed up when he felt a hand caressing his backside.

"What the hell!? Get your hand off me!" Sasuke shouted, he slapped the hand away harshly. A spiky haired man smirked at him while massaging his swollen hand. Sasuke shot death glares at him. "Touché…" he joked.

The younger Uchiha sighed. He slipped his hand to his coat pocket, and then turned his body to leave. But a hand grabbed his wrist forcefully.

"You think you could get away after you did that? Come on, sexy, play with us!" another man said, his tight grip hurting the Uchiha. He glared to each of them, and tried to struggle, but his attempt failed when another man grabbed his other wrist. All of them surrounded him and caged him in.

_Heh…_ _Saved from Orochimaru and now I'm about to be mass-raped? As Neji always said, fate is so unkind…_ he thought bitterly.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" shouted someone. Sasuke's eyes instantly widened, he turned his gaze toward the voice's direction. A blonde haired man, sky-blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, and tan skin stood behind the foreign men, panting slightly. It looks like he has run a mile over.

He recognized that man, it was the new class teacher, the one he annoyed deeply. Why is he here? "Hey, who are you?" asked one of the men harshly.

"I should be the one asking _who are you_!? What the fuck are you doing to him!?" he shouted furiously, pointing his index finger toward Sasuke, who looked like he was being forced, well, he was.

"What? What's he to you anyway!? We can do whatever we want to!"

"He's my student, you assholes!! Let go of him!!"

Before the other men could react, the blonde already charged his fists onto them.

One, Naruto slammed his fist in a form of sharp upper-cut that hit dead-on and sending the first guy fly backwards, unconscious. The two other automatically let go of Sasuke's wrist, and the girls were screaming.

Two, a high kick that divided the air with an equally high jump, then without warning, he rushed down in a crescent shape and hit the second guy's head seriously hard. His face crashed on the hard ground with a loud 'crack' sound, _ouch_, it looks like he broke his nose.

Three, the third guy ran for his dear life, but a sliding tackle from the blonde caused him to stumble down, with his face blandly hitting the hard shop billboard. Startling three wild cats, and they began digging their sharp claws on the poor man's face.

So much for a fighting scene…

The blonde stood proudly, grinned at his excellent work. It wasn't a waste to learn Karate for almost eleven years now, he thought. He turned to face the stunned Uchiha. The two girls were nowhere to be seen, well, who cares about them. Anyway, the Uchiha was completely astonished by the recent scene, the blonde was able to defeat three tall man in exactly ten minutes. He noted in his mind, never make the idiot angry, or…

He glanced at the victims one by one, and gulped nervously. He tensed up when the blonde approach him, he shot a worried look on his face.

"Uchiha, you okay? They didn't try anything weird on you, right?" the taller man asked as his blue ocean traveled on the boy's features, from head to toe, searching for any wound, pure worry inside his sapphire orbs.

Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable. He actually never felt this way before, a feeling that someone has actually cared for him, not the sincere one, it's always fakeness surrounding him; whether because of his father's wealth, his brother's position, or his handsome features. He felt the blonde's hand tap his shoulder gently, the blonde gave him a wide fox-like grin.

"Well, it looks like you're fine! That's good, but…" the Uchiha eyed him warily.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the street alone? And it's already late!" the blonde questioned in confusion. The Uchiha's expression suddenly returned cold and unreadable. The blonde was confused even more by the raven's sudden solitude.

"It's none of your business, Uzumaki." He stated coldly. The blonde's face reddened in anger.

"None of my business? Well, for your information, Uchiha, you are my student. I have the responsibility to question about your ill demeanor, so like it or not, I will ask you the same question over and over again, even if I have to spend the WHOLE night!" the blonde fumed, but the younger Uchiha ignored him.

_Hah… the moment I thought he was actually a cool guy, then it completely crumbled down by his stuck-up attitude._ Naruto massaging his tired temples.

"Okay, I'll change the subject, where is your house? It's dangerous walking alone late, I'll take you home." Suddenly the Uchiha's body tensed up at the statement.

_Orochimaru probably is still there… even if I told Itachi what he did to me, that sly snake would tell him I was lying… and I don't want to think of what he'll do to me again if I return._ Sasuke thought. _Heh… the famous Uchiha doesn't have a place to return to, pathetic…_

"Uchiha?" the blonde asked hesitantly, the raven seemed to be spacing out.

"…n…"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I don't want to go home." The blonde was surprised when he heard the younger man's words, his brain told him, maybe the Uchiha has problems in his home. He decided to ask him, he is the Uchiha's teacher after all.

"What? You've got a problem in your house or something?"

Silence was his reply.

"Okay, so you don't want to go home?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"But you need someplace to stay, it's dangerous for a boy like you roaming the streets at night, you have any particular place in mind?"

Sasuke thought about it for a while. The best option is Neji's house, the Hyuuga mansion, but it is too far, and it's late, he couldn't possibly wake him up, it's plain rude. Next, is hotel room, but it's out of the list because he didn't bring any money with him. Damn. He's in a real prick. Finally, the Uchiha shook his head.

"No? That's not good… You've gotta stay somewhere, anywhere…" the blonde cupped his chin briefly, thinking. The Uchiha silently eyed his teacher.

After a while, an idea struck him.

"How about… you stay in my house?

--------------------------------

To be continued…….

How was that? As I say, there's humor, but also slight angst and drama! I hope you like it! And about the grope scene, yeah, Sasuke was just playing around, no love whatsoever yet. But physical attraction cannot be denied!! Denial is futile, I tell you!

Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!! Please tell me your opinion about this story, do you like it or not?, well if you don't, please don't flame me! I don't wanna burn in the hell of flames and taunts!! Well, I'll accept criticism for my story development, because I want to write better stories so I can entertain you more!

Ja, mata ne…!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't write this in a fanfiction, right?

Aloha, readers!! This is the third chap, hope you enjoy it! By the way, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And no, there won't be any lemon yet, it's too fast for that! I'm going to take their relationship nice and slow… but, there are gonna be lots of events occur before we get into that! So, please read, and be patience.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 : Feelings  
**  
The blonde drew a key from his pocket, and shoved it into the key hole of his house's front entrance. The raven haired boy behind him was scanning his surroundings. The blonde's house was actually pretty nice, the garden was well-taken care of, and many kinds of flowers adorned the green grass (thanks to Ino), the house was painted white and was quite big for someone who lived alone, there was a porch on the second floor, and a closed off garage.

Sasuke wondered, the blonde teacher lived in such a nice and warm environment? That was surprising; he thought the blonde probably lived in a small apartment or something…

"Uchiha, why are you just standing there? Come on in." said the blonde, he had opened the door and was standing near the entrance. The Uchiha snapped from his thoughts, and nodded. Then he walked into the house.

_Wow_, he thought. The inside was nice and clean (again, thanks to Ino). Sure, it wasn't as big as his mansion, actually this house was way smaller, but the aura that lingered inside was… how could he say it? Was _warm_. Unlike his huge mansion, which was filled with expensive furniture, luxurious facilities, and many maids ready to obey his every command, but he always felt cold and unfriendly tension there. But here… he actually felt… normal. Like a normal child in a normal house, not like an Uchiha.

"Uchiha, wait for me in the living room, I'll be upstairs in my room to take a bath first, you can eat or drink anything you want in the refrigerator. But don't drink my beer, okay?" the blonde said, pointing at a cozy living room with two-seated sofa, a TV, and a wooden table, not so far from that, a kitchen counter and the dining room. It was simple, but cozy.

The Uchiha nodded slightly, the blonde gave him a grin, before going upstairs. The Uchiha sat on the white sofa, he felt that the sofa was a bit hard, unlike the fluffy leather sofa in his mansion. He shook his head, it wasn't his house, he would have to get used to it. He spotted a remote control, grabbed it, and turned on the TV.

The programs were boring, after he couldn't find anything interesting, he turned it off. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11.25 p.m.

After a while, Sasuke could hear footsteps from upstairs, the blonde must've finished. "Sorry, did I make you wait long?" said a cheery voice. The raven turned his head, and his obsidian eyes widened after that.

The blonde was half-naked, wearing only a pair of orange boxers with red swirls pattern, his golden locks were damp, a white fuzzy towel around his neck, and drops of water dripping from his damp hair and his well-toned body. In short, he looked totally hot. The raven couldn't avert his gaze from the blonde's figure, his eyes scanning and memorized every spot he could find.

The blonde grinned widely at him, "Oh, sorry, Uchiha. My other shirts are being washed, so I don't have anything to wear except pajamas. I'm used to this, though." He said cheerily, and in total obliviousness.

_Well, that's tempting._ The raven boy thought unconsciously. But quickly shook his thoughts off when he realized it.

The blonde headed to the kitchen, he opened the two-door refrigerator, and drew out two cans of beer. To the raven's surprise, the blonde carelessly jumped on the sofa from behind, landing beside the younger Uchiha.

He grinned again at him, "Want some? Oh, but you have to wait until you're nineteen, though!" he said as he opened one of them, and started drinking it. The Uchiha didn't hear what the blonde said, his observing eyes traveled down his neck, shoulders, chest, tattooed abs, slim waist, and stopped by the clothed private area. The obstacle of what he was eager to see.

"Oh yeah, Uchiha, where would you want to sleep?" the blonde suddenly said, and the raven snapped to reality once again. "Huh?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Were you listening to what I was saying? I don't think you can sleep in the guest room, I never clean those. Maybe you should sleep in my room, I happen to keep an extra mattress." The Uchiha registered those words correctly inside his mind.

_Wait… I get to sleep in the same room as he is?_ His inner most Sasuke was confused whether to feel disgusted or to feel… something he couldn't comprehend. Once again, he tried to shake his mind of these thoughts, which was somewhat hard. But he nodded anyway.

The blonde took him to his bedroom upstairs, while Sasuke was looking around his room, Naruto pulled out a mattress from under his medium-sized bed. He also drew out some clean sheets to cover it and tossed a pillow.

"Yup, it's ready!" said the blonde proudly. The Uchiha just stared at the neatly prepared mattress.

"I got to sleep on _that_?" he asked in disbelief. The blonde frowned.

"Well, for once, you must bear with it, because I don't have any other decent bed to offer you, since the beds in other rooms are dusty and dirty. It is better than having you covered by thick layer of dust in the morning, right? And before you go to bed, you can take a shower if you want, I'll lend you some clothes." The blonde tossed him a blue towel, and pointed his index finger toward the bathroom.

With short grumbles, the Uchiha received the clothes Naruto lent him, and went into the bathroom.

After a while, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of light blue pajamas. He saw that the blonde has also put on his orange pajamas. Dreadful, Sasuke thought, but the bright color really suited the blonde very much. Even he has to admit.

Naruto was reading the folder Sasuke handed him this afternoon, surprisingly with a pair of glasses hung on his nose, the raven boy sat on the soft mattress, surprised when he noticed that the mattress was softer and more comfortable than he thought.

"Uchiha… what is this? Does the class plan to do this many activities?" asked the blonde, shoving the file toward the raven.

The raven read the file briefly, before he answered; "No, these were the choices of the activities we planned for, we are supposed to wait for Mizuki-sensei's approval of one of them. But now he's no longer around, you should choose it for us, Uzumaki." He said as he shoved the file back.

The blonde raised one of his eyebrows by the lack of 'sensei' but decided to shrug it off; well they weren't in the school right now, so it's fine. "Okay, I'll choose what I think the most interesting and involves all the class members, we must raise the team work spirit!" he said, grinning widely. He felt sear excitement run up his body, he had always loved festivals! And he will make sure it'll be enjoyable and memorable for his students too.

"…sensei." The blonde snapped back to reality, did his ears deceive him? He thought he heard the Uchiha call him 'sensei' without a mocking tone. He brought his confused expression toward the raven who's sitting on the mattress under him.

"Uzumaki-sensei, what I did to you today was an immoral act… I annoyed you and mocked you, but you still helped me tonight, and you even invited me to stay over your house when I didn't have anywhere to stay. I-I'm really sorry…" the raven said almost in whispers, inside his mind, he cursed; an Uchiha isn't supposed to apologize to anyone, it'll ruin his pride. But he couldn't help but to feel remorse of what he had done to the blonde, and the blonde even helped him after all he had said, those painful sentences and annoying acts…

The blonde was dumbfounded. Well, the stuck-up brat had actually apologized to him and acted good. His lips began twitching upwards, and formed to a full-blown smile. He tapped his hand on the raven's head and caressing the dark locks soothingly.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his body stiffened. No body had showed affection like this since he was a child, the last time he experienced it was when he was seven, and by his brother. "Apology accepted." Said the blonde proudly, maybe the younger Uchiha wasn't as annoying and stuck-up as he thought, he actually can be a nice boy sometimes.

The raven looked away as he felt his face grow red, the blonde pulled his hand away, and yawned widely. "Well, let's sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow!" he said as he laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets to cover his body.

The raven watched as the blonde's breath became stable. He wondered. Why does he feel weird around the blonde teacher? He tried to ignore his inner heart's questions, and laid on the soft mattress, closing his eyes.

_What is this foreign feeling?_

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, he wasn't used to sleeping on such a thin mattress. He stared at the moon outside the window, wondering if Itachi had even the slightest worry about him. He got up to wash his face, when suddenly his attention was stole by the blonde's peaceful expression. His eyes shut tightly. He looks so innocent and child-like when he sleeps, despite his age, he even acts like a child.

He leaned closer, he kneeled beside the bed, watching the sleeping blonde. Something about the blonde attracts his attention; the blonde had treated him as… a normal child, not as an Uchiha like everybody does. When everyone bowed their heads toward him because he is Fugaku Uchiha's son, Itachi's younger brother, no one sees him for what he is, as Sasuke. All of them are the same, they see him as a member of the famous Uchiha family, and thus, they tried to catch his attention for their own selfish needs.

The blonde suddenly opened his drowsy eyes, his blue eyes meet the onyx ones. He narrowed his eyes, his mind was still blurry. "Huh? U-Uchiha? What are you doing? Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, then brought his body up to sit.

The said Uchiha kept silence, "I can't sleep." He said simply. The blonde rubbed his drowsy eyes tiredly. He glanced at Sasuke and to the mattress on the floor. _Maybe he wasn't use to sleeping on the floor?  
_  
"What a drag…" the blonde said, scratching the back of his head.

The Uchiha was surprised when he found himself being pulled by the blonde, and in result, lying on the bed beside him. The Uchiha's body stiffened, what's with the sudden assault? He was about to ask the taller man about it, but he was cut off by;

"Think of me as your brother or something, I don't want to hold responsible for your back-ache in the morning. If you don't want to, just get off." He said as he closed his eyes, once again drifted to sleep. Sasuke was dumbfounded.

Well, it is better than sleeping on the mattress. So he wouldn't complain, he stared at the sleeping blonde in front of him. His lips were parted and closed again every time he breathed, and Sasuke found himself observing how the lips were moving.

Unconsciously, the blonde stretched his arms to the side, causing it to fall right on the raven's waist. The Uchiha tensed up, but not in a bad way. He never liked someone to touch him before, he would become sick of it because they touched him with certain desires driving them. But being touched by Naruto somehow felt… warm and comfortable. Made him feel like… like he was protected.

As he heard the blonde's steady breath, the Uchiha grew drowsy as time passed, and fell into a deep slumber himself.

--------------------------------------------

The next day, Ino went to her dear cousin's house again as always, she was waiting for the blonde man to greet her by the front door after she had rung the bell.She planned to cook something for Naruto for breakfast, or the blonde man would die from ramen over-dose. When the door slowly opened, she readied herself to greet the older blonde with a nice good morning. But when the door fully opened, instead of bundles of unruly golden locks, it revealed a dark haired boy with a pair of deep onyx eyes, glaring tiredly at her.

She gaped her mouth, it was… it was Sasuke Uchiha!

The blonde man showed up from behind the raven, "Who's that, Uchiha? Oh, Ino! Come on in!" the blonde greeted his cousin cheerily.

Now the shock had doubled. Why is Sasuke here, in her cousin's house? She heard that Naruto is Sasuke's teacher, but what are a teacher and a student doing inside the same house, in the early morning too!

She eyed her cousin; his pajamas were rumpled, and unbuttoned! (Turn your dirty minds off, Naruto fell from the bed this morning, and was about to take a shower) The next thing she knew; she fainted due to the much shock she suffered.

-------------------------------------------

"So… Sasuke stayed a night in your house?" said the blonde girl, an ice pack pressed against her temple.

The blonde nodded, then resumed slurping his oh-so-wonderful ramen for breakfast, the raven who's sitting on the wooden chair beside him, stared at the blonde man with a disgusted look; the blonde ate like a pig, ramen broth streamed down his lips and ramen bits scattered in the corner of his mouth and chin.

Ino eyed her cousin suspiciously, "Why?" she asked.

The blonde man shot up his head suddenly, what is he going to tell her? The younger Uchiha saw the confusion on the blonde man's face. "Because we had to discuss the class activity for the School Festival." He said in calm voice, he's a smooth liar…

The blonde quickly nodded with a nervous grin. Ino was still suspicious, but decided to shrug it off. "Oh well, I won't ask any further, it's not my business anyway."

"Ino, what's with the huge bag?" Naruto eyed a big lavender bag near the blonde girl's feet. When his cousin smirked with mischievous glints in her eyes, Naruto shuddered. The Uchiha stared at them in amusement.

"No… don't say what's inside that bag is… I don't wanna see it!!" the older blonde shouted in panic, while his cousin giggled maniacally.

"You know, Naruto? Yesterday, I went to this really nice male clothing store when I hung out with my friends at the mall… they look so cool, and fairly reasonable price too. And I wondered, 'How would Naruto look in these shirts?' so, I decided to buy some for my dearest favorite cousin…" she brought the big bag to the round dining table.

The blonde's sapphire eyes widened. "Are you crazy!? It's not just some, I bet you bought the whole inventory in that store!!" he shouted in disbelief.

Ino snickered evilly. "Oh, I'm so proud that you have gotten smarter, my dear Naruto!" she clapped her hands together merrily.

The blonde stood, and began backing away, neglecting his un-finished ramen cup. Ino pulled out a nice-looking light green shirt, showing it to the older blonde while she walked around the table, "Look, it's nice, isn't it? I also bought a perfect tie to match this shirt, why don't you wear it to school today, Naruto?" she smiled slyly.

The frightened blonde shook his head furiously, as he kept backing away. And the blonde girl kept advancing forward. The Uchiha who was watching the whole scene, wondered whether to help the blonde teacher, or to kept watching this rarely amusing show.

He decided to watch them anyway.

The blonde man's back hit a door handle, he looked over his shoulder, the bathroom. Shit. No escape route. The girl in front of him stopped and chuckled. "Well, I guess your luck has ran out, Naruto. You can take a shower first, and then wear this afterwards."

Cold sweats trickled down the blonde man's temples.

_I'm screwed._

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto wore the light green shirt when he entered the class, a plain black tie hung around his neck and was displayed proudly along his chest. He had come to school with Sasuke, but they had gone separate ways once inside the main building.

As always, the raven sat beside Neji at the back of the class. Looking as arrogant and graceful as ever. The long haired brunette glanced at his friend, Sasuke looked somewhat… calm. Unlike yesterday when he kept scowling and frowning, now he only wore his stoic expression, nothing more. And Neji felt something different about the younger Uchiha this morning, but couldn't put his finger on the reason.

"Now, please be quiet! I've got important issues to discuss with you!" the blonde shouted, he stood against his desk. The class suddenly quieted down at the blonde teacher's command, then the blonde walked to the front of the class.

"Our class had planned to participate in the Festival in two weeks again, and I have read the report of it. Uchiha said I had to choose one of the activities we are going to do, therefore, I have chosen one of them, I thought it was the most interesting one." The blonde opened a marker, and began to write.

All the eyes watched as the blonde's marker formed each letter. The blonde pulled away to the side as soon as he finished. On the white board was written 'THEATER'.

The blonde grinned widely, "Well, instead of dance or band performance, I think a little acting won't hurt, I teach theatrical arts after all!" whispers could be heard all over the class, before chatters of approval echoed throughout the class.

"Yeah! It's interesting, right, guys!?" Kiba cried in enthusiasm, while Akamaru barked cheerfully on his head.

"I wonder what will be the theme? I hope it's a romantic one!" a group of girls squealed in delight.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily, but with his lips twitched upward.

"Uzumaki-sensei! What are we going perform?" shouted the pink haired girl, Sakura.

The blonde suddenly became slightly nervous in front of the pretty girl, the Uchiha, who saw this, felt a pang of anger rise in his heart, then he shot daggers at the pink haired girl. Neji noticed the look in the Uchiha's eyes; he wondered if the Uchiha was jealous toward the blonde teacher because Sakura gave her attention to him, or…

"Well, Haruno-san, I think we should choose a common story… how does 'Sleeping Beauty' sound?" the girls squealed happily at the suggestion, while the boys weren't exactly too fond of it.

"Sensei! Who would be the princess? And the prince?" all the girls head turned toward the handsome Uchiha, who wasn't really interested, but he shuddered as he felt the girl's gazes stab him. Yes, all the girls are ready to risk their life to be Sasuke's princess!! (except Hinata, of course)

Sudden blazes of flames lingered in the air as the girls glanced at each other with murderous looks. And the boys gulped nervously. But the blonde got another idea.

"Wait, wait! We will place the positions in my way." The statement brought all the heads to face him. The blonde grinned widely, he drew out a box with a small oval hole on it.

"Write your name on a piece of paper, then go to my desk and put it into this box. And when I say the part. I'll pull out one paper and the name I call will receive that position, like it or not. And yes, the gender doesn't matter here, a boy could play as a girl, a girl could play as a boy, or normal. All depends on your luck. And no cheating by putting more than one paper in. And the rest of the people who don't get the position will work backstage." And that explanation abated half of the girls fighting spirit, but there was still hope, so their blazing spirit awakened once again.

_Poor Uchiha…_ the blonde thought.

After the last person had put his paper in the box, the blonde smiled. He shook the box so the papers inside would mix. Then he prepared to start the casting.

"Okay, we'll start now, Kiba, please help me by writing the position and the holder's name on the board." Kiba happily complied, he rushed to grab the marker, Akamaru followed from behind, and readied himself to write.

"First position is the King, and the lucky number one is…" he put his hand in the opened box, he pull out a paper and read it.

"Shino Aburame."

That earned shock gasps, but the said silent teen just nodded without saying anything. Kiba wrote the Shino's name as the King position.

"Okay, next is the Queen. Hold on…" he grabbed another paper and read it.

"Rock Lee."

The said youth proclaimer stood furiously and cried; "Nooo!! Such an un-youthful position! How can I tell Guy-sensei about this?" imaginary claps of thunder appeared out of nowhere behind him, as his round eyes filled with tears, heavy rain washed hard behind him, and melodramatic music could be heard. (1)

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Don't be like that, Lee… I'm sure Guy-sensei would be proud to see his favorite student participate in a youthful activity…" the blonde tried to sooth him.

The younger youth proclaimer shot up suddenly, his tears had dried, and his eyes filled with sparkles. "Really?" he asked, with those big, round, long lashes, sparkling eyes full of hope.

The blonde nodded, feeling a bit awkward.

Lee stood up, and the background changed drastically. Spring flowers grew, birds chirping, and the space filled with golden sparkles. "You had said the right thing, Uzumaki-sensei!! I will do whatever I can to succeed in this youthful event!!" he said as he gave his trade-mark good guy pose.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped again.

After the awkward scene, the rest of the casting went well as the results;

Sakura as the evil witch. (Naruto felt a bit sorry for her, but he have to treat her equally as other students)

Shikamaru as the fairy no. 1 ("Troublesome…" he said.)

Kiba as the fairy no. 2 (Kiba almost broke the marker when he wrote this)

Hinata as the fairy no. 3 ("I-I'll do my b-best…" she said.)

(And other extras)

And the two positions that were still absent were the Prince and the Princess.

"Now, the one who be the prince is…" Naruto grabbed another piece of paper and read it.

The girls were waiting with their heart thumping loudly.

"…Neji Hyuuga." And all the hopes diminished, but hey, Neji is hot too, so they quickly recovered again with new hopes rising up.

"And at last, the princess is…" he pulled another paper and read it.

His deep ocean eyes widened when he read the name on the paper, the students were wondering why their teacher has yet to call out the last name. The blonde hesitantly brought his gaze toward the unfortunate teen, and the others followed where he placed his gaze. And all the eyes widened in shock.

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

--------------------------------

To be continued…

(1) Don't ask, I love it when Lee does that!

Muahahaha! I love a cliffy ending, so you'll curious 'bout the next chap! I'll give you slight hints of later chaps; the fuming Sasuke wore a dress, Itachi came to the Festival, and the blonde teacher panicked! Yeah, that's all. It's called 'slight' and lived with it. Why did I chose the 'Sleeping Beauty' you ask? Because there's gonna be a kiss scene! _Kukukukuku….._

Review please! Tell me about your opinion! And I'll gladly answer your questions.

Ja, Mata Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No matter, I have foreseen that someday, I will own Naruto!! …nah, just joking…

Hello, readers!! I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for yer hearty reviews, mates! Yer all so sweet, -kiss, kiss, hug, hug, kiss-! Wanna know what's gonna happen next? Read and find out!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 : The Princess' Jealously  
**  
The next few days, all the students were busy preparing for the upcoming Festival, each of their classes had chose their own theme to excite the Festival which only came once a year. The school subjects and studies now wasn't their main concentration, the student's minds and bodies were busy with the Festival preparation. Many of them planned to make food stands, cosplays, cafés, booths, musical performances, haunted houses, and much more.

A particular second year class, the one led by a young blonde teacher, had been busying themselves in their theater preparations. The actors were busy practicing their play, while the others were also busy on making the stage, the background settings, the costumes, etc.

"Uchiha, act more lady like, would you?" the blonde shouted, his hand held the script of the play, pointing it toward the scowling Uchiha.

They were in the middle of the practice, and this is the scene where the 'princess' gracefully dances while surrounded by (imaginary) birds and animals, much to Sasuke's ordeal.

The blonde glared back, "Listen, Uchiha. I know it's embarrassing for a guy to act like a woman, but as I said before, this play holds no gender discrimination, look at Kiba! Even though he almost died when he heard his position, he still faces it like a man!" he pointed Kiba, who was sulking in the class corner.

Shikamaru sighed, "He isn't happy, sensei, neither am I. How troublesome…" He said, lazily scratching the back of his head. The other actors, who were fortunate enough, snickered.

"At least he doesn't show it on stage!" the blonde defended himself. The Uchiha's glares deepened. "Well, sensei, if you're that great and mighty, would you show me how good your acting skill are?" the Uchiha snorted in annoyance.

To the raven's surprise, the blonde grinned widely. He then approached the Uchiha without saying anything again, and grabbed both of his wrists. The Uchiha was about to scold him, but when he noticed the deep sapphire gems were staring straight to his onyx ones, his body become numb. The blonde was staring at him with intense gazes, while he pressed both of Sasuke's wrists against his chest.

"…at last we meet, princess." The blonde said, his voice was deep and serious, it made the Uchiha's heart thump wildly. The others were watching in amazement. (This is my own version of Sleeping Beauty, hope you don't mind!)

"I have longed for this moment, I had dreamt of you hundreds of times in my sleep, do you know how much I have longed to meet you?" their faces were inches apart. Sasuke gulped, and he shook his head slightly.

"No." he said, unable to elicit another reaction.

Everyone in the classroom gasped surprised when the blonde brought the raven's wrists and kissed the back of it chastely. The onyx eyes grew wide from the blonde's sudden action, and his heart rate accelerated even fiercer when the blue eyes once again stabbed at his heart, his lips still touching the pale skin.

"You absolutely have no idea, do you? Then let me show you…" The blonde said, before his face leaned closer to the raven's, the boys who were watching stunned, while the girls tried to restrained their squeals. Sasuke began closing his eyes while the blonde kept moving forward.

But nothing happened.

Snickers.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open to see the blonde has pulled away from him, trying to restrain his laughter. The raven suddenly felt stupid when he realized that he was fooled by the blonde. Naruto covered his mouth with his palm, trying to prevent laughter from bursting out of his mouth, while the raven shot him countless daggers.

Neji, in the other hand, who had been watching the whole scene and checking every word in the scenario, was amazed by the blonde's skills. "Uzumaki-sensei, your acting skills are excellent, you didn't miss a single word. And your intonation, body language, eye contact… all of it is… perfect." The blonde grinned widely, while his students were struck with immense shock.

"Yeah, sensei… you're really good." Said Kiba, who had stopped his sulking.

"I almost thought that you were a professional actor!"

"Where did you learn it?"

"Why didn't you become an actor, instead of teacher?"

The blonde laughed sheepishly, "Heheh! Actually, I learnt to act in junior high, it's my hobby and my Theater teacher also told me that I have a huge talent in that sector. But I wanted to be a teacher, not an actor…"

Sasuke wasn't listening to the blonde or to the rest of the class, butterflies still roamed wildly inside his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable. He brought one of his hands that the blonde kissed, the images when the blonde's deep eyes stabbed his heart, his heart pounding violently again. He finally aware that a blush began creeping up his face.

"Uchiha?" the raven shot up to find the same pair of deep sapphire, were staring at him in worried manner.

The blonde was wondering why the Uchiha seemed to spacing out, when he went to ask, his words were detained by;

"Sorry, sensei, I have to go to the restroom." And then the raven rushed out of the classroom, leaving the confused blonde teacher.

However, the observing Hyuuga noticed that his friend was acting strange. _Is that a blush I saw on Sasuke's face?  
_  
---------------------------------

The next day was complete bliss for the blonde. He was happy, his students seemed in good spirits, they worked in excellent team work while the actors and actresses were doing great. But something a little amiss… Naruto realized that Sasuke was trying to avoid him since this morning, but the blonde had no idea why, did he do anything wrong to the raven?, or he was mad because of yesterday's event?

He tried to ask the raven about it, but the Uchiha's response was just a simple, "No, nothing's wrong, sensei." And then he walked away after that, he still kept avoiding the blonde.

This was really confusing.

While Naruto was walking along the hallway, trying to figure it out, his eyes spotted a bundle of red hair sitting alone on a bench in front of the administration office. He recognized him as one of his students.

_Er… What's his name? Garza… no. Garrotte (a kind of death sentence)? No, that's not it! Uh… ah… oh yeah, Gaara!_ He pounded his fist on his other palm in realization. Then the blonde wondered why the redhead was sitting alone? Oh yeah, he remembered he'd never seen the redhead in the class, working on the play with the other students.

He decided to greet the redhead, so he approached him. The said redhead noticed another presence approach him, and the person take a seat beside him. It was the blonde teacher, he grinned at the redhead. "Hello, Gaara. Why are you sitting here alone?" he asked friendly.

The redhead glanced at him briefly, "No reason." He replied simply, but it didn't make the blonde give in.

"Gaara, may I ask some questions? And do you mind if it's a bit private?" the redhead turned his face toward the blonde, and paused for a minute. The blonde was waiting nervously, but he relieved when the redhead nodded. "If it doesn't get too private…"

The blonde smiled assuringly, "Okay, why do you always seem to be alone? I noticed that you always sit alone in the far most seat and you seem to avoid any contact with other students… Is something wrong?" the blonde asked softly, and the redhead thought of it for a minute.

He shook his head slightly, "No, nothing is wrong. They just didn't want to get near me, because they think I'm a freak, and that's fine by me." He answered in a blank voice and with a blank expression.

The blonde stared at him in confusion, "A freak? Why? You didn't do anything wrong, and as far as I know, you never get into trouble and your grades are above average, you're a good student."

The redhead stared blankly at him, "That's how humans are, sensei, they see people from their appearance, not their true self. If they found things that doesn't fit their selfish regulations, they will mark you as a 'weirdo' or 'freak' and use those reasons and terms to avoid and isolate you from their zone." He said as he looked away again.

The blonde was dumbfounded. Yes, he knew that teenagers around this age could be so cruel sometimes, cases like Gaara were one of the minor ones that often occurred in regular schools. In fact, many cases were heavier and crueler; it even caused murders, rapes, even mass-suicides. It's a good thing the redhead couldn't care less of it.

"But, did you try to befriend them just once? Or even talk to them?" the teal eyes widened, and the blonde knew he had never done that. The redhead shook his head no.

Naruto smiled soothingly at him, "See? You never tried to befriend them, how would they know your true self? Maybe they just avoid you because you yourself did nothing but avoid them too." To his surprise, the redhead shot him a confused look, and an emotion so pure and innocent, that he looked like a lost child. Naruto then noticed a deep loneliness inside those blank eyes.

"But… I don't know how to communicate properly to people, I'm not familiar with friends or whatever close to it…" the redhead said, hints of doubt in his voice.

The blonde leaned his hand forward, and caressed Gaara's bloody red hair. The blonde's touches were soft and warm, it made the redhead feel comfortable. "Don't worry, I'll help you, I'm sure Kiba and the others would gladly accept you as their friend."

The redhead stared at the blonde blankly, and the blonde grinned at him, still stroking the red head's silky locks gently.

Unknown to them, a certain Uchiha had been watching the scene from his hiding place, he gritted his teeth while his fists clenched tightly in anger. He was searching for the blonde prince a while ago to apologize for his unreasonable behavior, but that was until he saw this. When he saw the blonde was being friendly to Gaara, the freak, and the school out cast, who's nobody compared to him. He felt strong hatred toward the redhead suddenly over come his heart, what was it the blonde saw in him, that he did not have, the great and famous Sasuke Uchiha?

When he realized what he was thinking, he cursed under his breath. _Damn it!! What is wrong with me!?  
_  
-------------------------

Once again, the blonde felt really happy. He had persuaded Gaara to meet up with Kiba and his friends, surprisingly for the redhead, the dog-boy happily accepted him to join with he and his friends. He told the redhead that he always wanted to try to talk and befriend him, but the redhead was always put on a scary face, so he didn't dare to.

"It's a lot more fun to hang out with different kinds of people, and I haven't met other guy as unique as ya!" Kiba chirped cheerfully, he shook hands with the redhead.

Shikamaru said it was too troublesome to make another friend, but it's more troublesome to reject a willing one, so he's fine with it. Chouji was a bit scared at first, but when Gaara gave him some of his treats from his lunch bag (his sister forced him to bring one to school), the fat-boy instantly became his close friend. Shino was silent as always, didn't say he accepted, but also didn't say he refused. And Lee was saying;

"Oh, the beautiful friendship of YOUTH!!" with big teary eyes, and imaginary waves lunging on top of a cliff behind him. Weird as always…

While he was walking along the hall, headed to the class, he saw an Uchiha he recognized coming out from the rest room. "Uchiha!" he called, the raven turned toward him briefly, but then ignored him and proceed to walk back to his class.

The blonde frowned, the Uchiha was still avoiding him?

"Oi, Uchiha!" He called again, but the same treatment greeted him.

He called and called all over again, but the younger Uchiha wouldn't budge. The blonde grew impatient at the raven's rude manner, so he tried to call him in a different way.

"Sasuke!" and this time, it worked. The raven stiffened and stopped, he slowly turned around with a shock expression on his face. Did the blonde just call him with his first name?

The blonde didn't waste this opportunity; he rushed to the raven's side. "Geez, Sasuke, why do you keep avoiding me? Did I do something wrong to you?" the blonde asked, but Sasuke wasn't listening. His brain was recording the blonde's voice when he called him, and rewinded it over again. _Sasuke… Sasuke…_

"Sasuke?" the blonde said to the dazed Uchiha.

The raven snapped back to reality, "What?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "You didn't hear what I asked?" the raven shook his head.

"No, I heard you, sensei. And you didn't do anything wrong to me, I was just… thinking about things." The blonde's brain started to process the statement in a completely different meaning.

"Do you have troubles at home again?" Naruto asked, he shot a worried expression to the raven. Sasuke's heart almost jumped again when he saw the blonde's expression.

"N-no… it wasn't about that, it's about other things." He replied as he tried to keep his stoic face. Naruto's face lit up when he finished his sentence, he grinned soothingly.

"Oh, that's good! But if you have any troubles, just tell me. Whatever it is, and I'll try to help you out! Even Gaara told me about his problems, so you don't have to be shy." The raven shot up when he heard that name, so… so it was just a friendly act as a teacher toward his student? Nothing more? Inner Sasuke danced in glee.

"So… the redhead was just telling his problems to you a while ago?" he asked, just to be certain.

The blonde shot him an odd look. "You saw us? Yeah, he was having troubles in social life, that's all. But I have solved some of his problems, now Kiba and the others should be able to do the rest." The raven smirked, and the blonde was confused by it. What's so funny?

Sasuke looked around, no one, except them are in the hallway. And his smirked widely. The blonde was caught in surprise when suddenly the raven leaned his face close to his.

"Sensei…" he whispered huskily, sending chills up the blonde's spine.

The raven grabbed the blonde's collar and pulled him down so his face at the same level as Sasuke's. "If I have some of those problems, whatever it is, will you help me solve them?" he said, their noses almost touching.

The blonde gulped, and he nodded. The raven's smirk gets wider. "And when I had them, will you let me go to your house again, and give me some… advice for that?"

A trail of sweat trickled down Naruto's temples, and then he nodded nervously. The raven let go of his collar suddenly, and made the blonde took a few step back. The Uchiha still had his trade-mark smirk adorning his handsome face, and somehow, it made the blonde's face grew hot. _Wh-what? What was that!?  
_  
The raven chuckled when he saw the blonde's confused expression, "Sensei, I'm just joking, please don't worry about what I did earlier." Actually, he really mean it.

When he heard the statement, he sighed in relief. "Oh, you're just joking? You got me a second there, Uchiha." He said, laughing sheepishly. The raven twitched his eyebrows.

"Sensei, if you want to call my name, you have to choose one of them, my first name, or the second." _although I want you to call me 'Sasuke' again… _the raven though.

The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously, "Er… well, calling you by your first name was more comfortable for me, so if you don't mind… can I call you by your first name?"

I thought you would never ask. "Of course, sensei." He replied simply. The blonde grinned widely at him, "Okay then, from now on I'll call you Sasuke!" he stated cheerfully.

There it is, the raven's heart began to pound loudly again. Naruto called him by his first name, and his bright grin… the combination made him feel those butterflies roaming inside his stomach again. And he only felt this around the blonde teacher. Is it wrong to have these kinds of feelings toward his teacher, and most important of all, toward a man? The raven knew nothing about the answer, but one thing he knew; that these feelings he had felt so natural.

"Sasuke, let's go to the classroom together!" said the blonde cheerfully, tapping his hand on the raven's shoulder, then he stepped a few steps ahead.

The raven just stood there, his hands caressing the spot where the blonde had tapped him. Every time the blonde touched he felt the blonde's warmth, like the warm of the sun brushing him.

"Sasuke?" the raven snapped to reality, to see the blonde was waiting for him to follow him.

"Coming, sensei!"

-----------------------

Next Day

"No, I am not going to come out!!" shouted a deep voice coming from a tall box used for changing clothes with a white curtain shut tight.

The blonde teacher sighed deeply, "Sasuke, could you stop being so stubborn, and show yourself already? The others have put on their costumes, and they didn't mind it!"

Today, the costume squad had finished the actors costumes, they were incredibly skilled, and the costumes they made were really good and realistic, it made the blonde happy. Unfortunately, the Uchiha who's supposed to wear the princess' dress, refused to come out and show himself in the dress. Well, it must be hard for the proud Uchiha male, to wear such ridiculous woman clothing.

The blonde was confused, "Please, Sasuke… this is really important, please come out… for me?" the blonde pleaded, not noticing the effect of his words to the Uchiha.

Sasuke stiffened a bit inside the box, his stomach grew uncomfortable again. "…well, if you say so…" he murmured, but it couldn't be heard by the blonde. Hesitantly, the Uchiha grabbed the side of the curtain from inside.

The blonde's lips switched from frown to full-blown smile when the curtain slowly moving to side. All other students stopped their activities, and were watching the scene.

When the curtain was fully opened, all the eyes in the class widened. Chouji dropped his big bag of potato chips with his mouth wide opened, Shikamaru's eyes went as wide as a saucer instead of his usual sleepy eyes, Kiba unconsciously dropped Akamaru from his head which earned an angry bark from his loyal dog, Sakura's expression was like her hair has been turned blue, Neji had this shocked expression plastered on his face, and Gaara dropped his jaw slightly.

A beautiful form stepped out of the changing box, a very graceful red wine dress framed the slim figure, a wide-necked collar stretched to the both of the upper shoulders, and black lace covered the pale arms perfectly in long sleeves. The silky material covered the flat chest, while the waist line was perfectly curved without any unnecessary rumples hugging the slim waist, and the slightly puffed skirt with the same color of red wine fell gracefully on the lower part, with another layer of black lace skirt topped the red wine skirt, only shorter, knee-length and parted to half in the middle.

The blonde was completely stunned and dumbfounded by the sight of it, as was everyone else. Sasuke felt really uncomfortable by their intense gazes, it was as if they were looking at him through the dress he wore. He didn't realize how sophisticated and sexy he is in that dress, and the fact that he was wearing a shoulder-length black wig made him look less manly.

"Um, sensei? Could you stop looking at me like that?" the raven said, though he felt a bit happy that the blonde was practically drooling over him.

The blonde and the others snapped back to reality after the raven had spoke. "S-Sasuke!? Is that really you!?" the blonde said in strong disbelief, but the Uchiha nodded. The other students, who already overcome their shock, began chattering in surprise.

"Oh my fucking God!! You look like a real woman!!" Kiba shouted loudly, he was yet to completely believe his own eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!! You're even prettier than a real girl! I'm soo envious!" said Sakura, as she approached Sasuke with the other girls.

But the blonde, who had a picture of what would happen if he let the girls came over, stepped in front of the raven. "Alright, alright!! We don't have much time here, so do your own jobs!" the girls were protesting, but the blonde kept his gesture toward them, so they gave up in disappointment.

Once all of them had returned to their own activity, the blonde turned his body around with a fox-like grin plastered on his face. "You'd better thank me for saving your ass, there, Sasuke!"

The raven glared at him, "Then _thank you_ very much, sensei." He said in annoyance. The blonde laughed slightly.

"Heheh! Don't mention it! By the way…" the blonde's sapphire eyes scanned on Sasuke's features from head to toe, "…you look absolutely stunning, Sasuke!" he said in cheerily. But that statement made the raven's face grow red.

"But, I think we must add a little make-up and some accessories to perfect your presentation…" the blonde suddenly went out of the class after he told the Uchiha to wait for him a moment at a certain curtained spot, and asked Kiba and the gang to protect him from rabid fangirls.

After a while, the blonde showed up with a blonde girl following him from behind, it was Ino, and she has a purple bag in her hand. When Ino went inside, she and Sakura glanced at each other in the eye a second before they broke it and returned to their own business. (1)

The blonde approached the sitting Uchiha with a wide grin, "Sasuke, I brought Ino to be your make-up artist, she's the most capable one I knew." The blonde girl also approached the Uchiha.

"Oh my God!! You're right, Naruto!! He's soo pretty, I can hardly believe that you're actually a guy wearing a dress! This is going to be fun…" the blonde girl snickered evilly, which made the boys nearby the scene shudder slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna leave the two of you alone, have fun!" the blonde said, before he took off to watch the others. The raven suddenly felt panic, "W-wait, sensei—" but the blonde girl cut him off.

"Well, Sasuke, let us start now…" and the raven gulped.

---------------------

Thirty minutes later…  
  
"Ino, are you done yet?" the blonde called while his hand shoved the curtain to side.

"Yup, here, tha-dah!!" the blonde girl smiled proudly, stretching her hand to her precious creation. When the blonde brought his gaze toward the raven, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

Sasuke had a beautiful pearl bonnet (like the ones a bride wears on her head! XD) adorning his graceful head, his face as covered by thin powder since his skin was already pale, his cheeks were apple red, and his thin lips were shiny pink. On his neck, a (fake) ruby necklace slung around his neck proudly, while two lengthy ruby earring graced his ears. God could make strange jokes sometimes, making a male that had a beautiful appearance as a female possessed.

"Wow, Sasuke… you're just… I mean, you look… well, so beautiful…" the blonde stuttered, his face grew red and his hand scratched the back of his head nervously.

The raven haired Uchiha blushed, it's a good thing that he wore the ridiculous pink blush right now, so he didn't look like he was blushing. "Thank you…" he said softly.

_Interesting_, Ino thought. Seeing how the two in front of her were blushing while stealing glances at each other, it made her suspicious. She smiled mischievously to herself, and decided to leave them alone. "Well, Naruto, my job is finished. I better go now to take care my own classes activity!" she said as she waltzed out of the curtained spot with her make-up kit.

The two who were left behind, kept silence because no one knew what to talk about.

_She's so beautiful…_ the blonde thought. _Wait, it's Sasuke I'm seeing right now! He's a guy, a GUY!! I have to stop thinking about stupid things…_ _… but he's still so beautiful…  
_  
_Naruto is staring at me…_ the raven haired Uchiha thought. _Did he like my new appearance? But this is just a fake thing… I am not a real woman, and he's probably seeing me as a woman right now…  
_  
As the two of them were busy with their deep thoughts, another person came in. "Sensei? Could you help us with the background setting? The carpenter squad has some troubles with the designs…" the Hyuuga said as he shoved the curtain, revealing himself in a graceful prince costume, with a father beret on his head.

The blonde snapped to reality, "O-oh, okay! I'll be right there!" and the blonde rushed out, passing the Hyuuga boy. Neji glanced at the graceful Uchiha with his eyebrows raised high.

"Wow, Sasuke, you look a lot like a real woman." He said. The raven glared fiercely at him.

"All of them said the same thing, Neji. Geez, thank you so much." He replied sarcastically, the brunette crossed his arms against his chest. Strange… the Uchiha didn't seem mind a little while ago when the blonde was still there, and now when there are just them, the Uchiha start to scowl again.

"Sasuke… do you like someone?" the brunette suddenly asked, blandly and frankly.

The said Uchiha almost would have fell down to the floor if he hadn't kept his hand on the desk firmly. "What?"

The brunette found this reaction quite amusing, and continued; "You've been acting strangely recently. Suddenly you've become very calm and… shockingly friendly, you usually glare at anyone who, whether directly or indirectly, annoyed you, which was actually pretty much everybody. But you didn't show any for a couple of days know, and you seem to spacing out a lot too during classes. I can't think of any other reason than that you're currently have a crush on someone, or even, falling in love." The brunette stated matter-of-factly.

The Uchiha was dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

_So, it was true after all?_ "We've been friends for too long, Sasuke. So, who is this person that you like? Someone I know?" the brunette asked in deep curiosity.

The raven suddenly became silent, making the brunette confused. Does he have to tell the brunette about this? But… "No, Neji. I'm not having a crush on someone, much less falling in love. I was just thinking about a lot of things…" the raven bended his head, dark bangs covering his face.

When Neji was about to talk again, another voice coming from outside disturbed him; "Neji, could you take a look at this for a moment? It's important." The brunette was hesitant, but the Uchiha didn't look like he wanted to tell Neji any further, so he gave in and went outside.

After Neji left, Sasuke was left thinking about Neji's words. _Me… Sasuke Uchiha, is falling in love? What a ridiculous statement, I have never…_

Suddenly, the blonde's face came to his mind. His unruly golden locks, bright fox-like grin, his gentle touches, cheerful voice, childish antics, his warmth, everything…

And Sasuke chuckled bitterly.

_Maybe I really have fallen in love with that Uzumaki…_ the Uchiha thought. _But, Neji… I don't think that this is a legal love…  
_  
_And I don't think… that Naruto would love me back…_

-------------------

To be continued, darlings!!

(1) In this story, they have never met before. But I give you a slight hint of upcoming plot.

Aww, sad ending? Sasuke has finally admitted his feelings to Naruto, but how would Naruto reacted to his own feelings? Poor Sasuke, but don't worry, as I had said before, DENIAL IS FUTILE!!!

Please review! Give me tons o' them, and I'll give you some delightful surprise on later chaps. BTW, next chap, the Festival begins!!

Ja, mata ne!!a


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto, geez, did someone  
actually read this, really?

Sorry for the lateness. School really slowed me down, I hope you understand. Anyways, thank you for your wonderful reviews! And this is the corrected chappie!!

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 5 : The Festival Begins**

A glorious aura of joy and excitement lingered in the air. Smiles, laughs, and happy expressions all plastered on the faces of everyone who, whether just entered the school gate, or was already inside was at the festival. The firecrackers had been lit, filling the air with loud cracker noises, colorful balloons being released in the air, adorning the clear and beautiful blue sky.

From the school gate, along the road, many kinds and forms of booths and stands were built in neatly arranged lines, students wore strange and interesting costumes, each of them trying to get the costumers from both outside and inside of the school to drop in to their booths. Many visitors from outside of the school environment came to enjoy this exciting yearly festival, most of them were teenagers.

The whole school had changed drastically, colorful and creative decorations adorned the walls in the hallways and the outer building, huge billboards to advertise the various activities that would be showed later. Such as music bands, dance competitions, orchestra performances, and of course… theatrical performances.

While other people were busy with their own business, the second year class, which was on the second floor of the classroom building on the far most east side of the school, was busying themselves with their preparations for their theater performance in the next few hours.

The actors were being dressed into their costumes inside the curtained area one by one, while the others were busy taking care of the tools and other stuff needed for the stage, they all worked under the supervision of the young blonde teacher, who was their leader.

"The carpenter squad, bring the theater properties to the backstage of the auditorium hall. The others should help them to arrange it on stage later. The actors who already have their costumes on, go ahead to the auditorium to prepare, the costume squad should assist with the make-up and accessories." The blonde explained to his students, who complied with his direction.

The blonde also helped with his student's work, they had been preparing themselves since six, early in the morning. The play should start at 2:15 P.M., and it means they only have less than four hours to prepare, they should do this carefully, but correctly.

However, Naruto's attention was shifted by a group of girls, who surrounded a certain curtained spot, where the younger Uchiha was changing his clothes.

"Stop pushing!" a girl said in annoyance.

"What!? I won't let you have all the fun!"

"What are you two talking about? Sasuke-kun only wanted me to meet him!"

"You wish!"

"What did you say?"

And they started to fight over such a ridiculous thing, ranting and quarreled just outside the curtained spot. The blonde shook his head slightly, sighing deeply. _Teenage girls,_ he thought, _I feel so sorry for Sasuke…_

On the other side of the curtain, the fully dressed Sasuke had thought almost the same thing. _Stupid fangirls_, he thought, _can't they just leave me alone?_ Not only had he have to wear the bloody woman's dress again, but now his fangirls had became even more frantic today. How perfect could today can get?

He was pretty lucky these last few days, really. After the 'accident' with Orochimaru, he had gone home after he had spent a night at Naruto's, only to find out that Itachi had gone to another town for some business matters. So he don't know whether that perverted snake had told him a fake reason for his rude acts or not. Knowing Itachi, he would've just believed the snake's words…

Sasuke sighed deeply, as he sat on the chair, and gathered his puffy skirt with his hands. What if Itachi came back home? What would he do to him? Was all he thought about, not really wanting to know the answer.

As he was too deep in thoughts, the girl's rants were disturbed by another voice. "Alright, ladies, could you move, please? We do need our 'princess', safe and sound, you know." The cheerful voice said, and with grumbles, the girl's shadows on the other side slowly moved away. And Sasuke, was really, really glad that was over.

The curtain slowly moved to the side, revealing a charming blonde man, who went inside, and closed the curtain again. Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke, "Yo, Sasuke! I see that you're ready for our little performance, eh?" he joked, as he tapped his hand on the raven's shoulder.

The raven slightly blushed. "I guess I have to thank you for your previous help, sensei?" he said, smirking.

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, you should. And you're welcome, by the way." He said as he took a seat on the chair across the raven's table. There was a silence then, Sasuke was confused when he realized that the blonde was staring at him silently, with a gentle smile plastered on his face. It made his stomach grow uncomfortable again, butterflies roaming wildly inside.

"Why are you staring at me, sensei?" he finally asked, though he felt his face grow a bit hot.

The blonde's smile widened, his brilliant blue eyes still staring at the raven's features. "You know, Sasuke? When I first met you, I thought you're just an annoying, stuck-up, spoiled, and extremely rude brat." He said, and the Uchiha snorted.

"Geez, thank you, sensei." He said in deep annoyance.

Naruto laughed as he continued, "Hey, I'm not finished yet! But now… I think of you differently, you're a good kid, actually. Sometimes annoying, but… I think it's because you're just a bit different from any other kid, but, really, I think you aren't like what they said." The raven was dumbfounded, and bewildered by the blonde's words.

"I don't catch your meaning." He said in slight confusion.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… I don't really know about the whole 'Uchiha family' thing, about your father and brother, being rich and all, but from what I've heard from other teachers and staff members… you're different from what the rumors said. They always say that you're from the famous Uchiha family, a prodigy, and have a bright future ahead of you. They always say that you will one day succeed the Uchiha family…" the raven stiffened at the sentence.

_Succeed the Uchiha family… father had never asked me what I want to be or do… they talk and decide my future, without asking my approval… all for their selfish needs…_ he thought bitterly, again, as an Uchiha, not as his real being…

"…but really, Sasuke. What is your real desire? Your dreams?" the question suddenly brought the Uchiha back to reality, he turned his head toward the blonde, and an obviously confused look adorned his face. "What?" he asked back.

The blonde raised one of his eyebrows, and then asked the same thing again. "What are your dreams? You know, what you want to be in the future, things like that. You do have one, right?" he said as he watched as Sasuke's expression switched.

To his surprise, the raven boy shook his head.

"I… I've never thought of that before… My father always said that I only need to obey his words and nothing else…" the raven jerked up as he realized the words that had escaped his mouth; that is not something he should speak to anyone else, much less his own teacher. He hurriedly brought his gaze toward the blonde's reaction.

The blonde's expression hardened, eyebrows slightly furrowed, lips curved down, and his eyes didn't show any signs of his cheerfulness a while ago. The Uchiha, was so confused by this sudden silence, and the darkness that clouded Naruto's face. Then suddenly, the blonde laughed, nervously, and somehow, uneasy.

"I-I see, you got some problems with your dad too, huh?" Sasuke's body tensed up at the statement.

_Too?  
_  
Pure curiosity grew inside his mind, as he looked up to the blonde's expression; the blonde was looking away, trying to hide his expression. When Sasuke get a better look at the blonde, he could see pain evident inside those deep blue sky eyes. And for some reason, it also hurt him on the inside. He wanted to tear away that pain from those beautiful orbs, to fill it with happiness once again, to adorn the handsome face with a charming smile, again. As Sasuke stood up, he slowly parted his lips to speak.

"Sen-"

"Naruto! Is Sasuke ready yet?"

A blonde girl suddenly dashed in, parting the white curtain roughly, and the soft material flew in waves in the air, revealing her annoyed expression. The people inside the curtained area were surprised, as were the people outside it. The blonde girl put her hand on her hips, while the other held a purple bag.

"Honestly, Naruto. I've been waiting for fifteen minutes outside, and you probably forgot that the one who begged me to take care of Sasuke's make-up was yourself." Said the annoyed girl, oblivious to the current situation. Behind her, the dog-lover boy, who was supposed to guard the entrance from rabid fangirls, shoved his head in, grinning.

"Err, sorry sensei, I tried to stop her, but failed." He said, and then he backed away outside again.

The blonde girl suddenly aware that both Sasuke and Naruto, didn't look right, the raven boy seemed worried and stole glances at the blonde, while the blonde's mind seemed not in place, his eyes locked onto Ino, but his mind wasn't. Ino felt she was disturbing something important.

"Ah… did I interrupt you?" she asked, uncertain.

But Naruto shook his head, and gave her a forced smile. "No, it was nothing, really. I'm sorry Ino! I forgot I asked you to help me with Sasuke! Anyway, I'd be best to leave now…" and the young teacher stood up, and began to walk away, while Sasuke still stood there, watching the blonde's back, pangs of pain still lingering in his chest.

Ino found the older blonde's reaction quite rare… she hadn't seen Naruto's expression like this since—wait a minute…

That's it.

Naruto walked past Ino, he shoved the curtain to the side, and went outside. After the blonde disappeared from vision, Sasuke brought his gaze toward Ino. The blonde girl's face had grimaced. Again, this surprised the raven haired Uchiha, what is this? The same reaction came from the blonde teacher, also from the younger girl, it really tickled his curiosity…

Ino shook her head slightly, and a fake smile plastered on to her face instead of her frown before. "Well, Sasuke, let's get started!" and the girls approached the raven, put her purple bag on the table, and grabbed the make-up tools from it.

Sasuke was forced to sit again, and Ino started to apply some face cream on the pale face. As Ino was doing her job, Sasuke's mind was still thinking of the blonde, countless of questions in his head.

_What was going on?  
_  
-------------

A luxurious dark blue Benz stopped at the school gate, the people nearby stopped in an instant, all of them were deeply amazed by the sight of the very expensive car. When a tall and handsome man stepped out of the passenger seat, females began to giggle and chatter about the very gorgeous man they were seeing. But the tall dark haired man ignored every single one of their words; he was too used to those reactions, especially from the female population.

He stood there by the Benz calmly, his dark eyes glimmered slightly red, his dark semi-long hair was tied up in pony tail, and he wore a black coat with floating red clouds printed on it, a plain silky white shirt underneath it. As his dark eyes watched his surroundings, another man came out from the other side.

A tall man, with long coal locks, unnatural pale skin, and golden snake eyes, wearing the same outfit as the first man, stepped out of the car, closing the door afterwards. He walked around the car, approaching the first man, and gestured, back pressed against the cold steel.

"So, this is Sasuke-kun's school, eh? I heard that you had graduated from this school as well, Itachi-san." Said the snake man in a sickening tone.

The other man nodded briefly. "Yes, I graduated from here five years ago. And it is my little brother's turn to make our father proud." He said in monotone, not really interested in the topic.

The snake man snorted, and shrugged his shoulder, his eyes filled with strange glints. "I'm sure that Sasuke-kun will be able to pleasure your father very much, Itachi-san, since he is also a prodigy as you are." Itachi snorted slightly, a mocking smirk formed on his lips.

"A prodigy as me? You've got it all wrong, Orochimaru-san. My little brother would never be able to be a prodigy such as me. Never." He said, as he began to walk toward the gate filled with the festival's visitors. Orochimaru followed from behind.

_Foolish little brother… I want to see how you humiliate yourself, again. I would love to see how it will become…  
_  
----------

One and a half hour left before their turn.

Naruto was pacing around restlessly backstage, again, and again. He was really, really nervous. He knew it wasn't him who should act on stage later, but it didn't cease the fact that he was nervous, restless, and worried. It was the first time he led a theater performance of his own, he had always been the actor, the one who was being led, not leading. And so, he was really nervous, even more than the actors themselves.

He would, occasionally try to abate his nervousness, by talking to Kiba and his gang, joke around with them, and other things with his students. But it failed, it didn't make him feel any better, and he began to fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

The beautiful Uchiha, who sat beside him, had been watching the blonde's ridiculously stupid acts, he sighed deeply. He didn't know why the blonde was nervous, he himself, as one of the main actors, wasn't that restless, he kept his calm face firmly. He is an Uchiha after all, all Uchiha's learned to always keep their heads cool, and calm in any situation, except for certain occasions.

"Sensei, could you stop fidgeting already? You are being irrationally ridiculous. We, the actors, are the ones who should be restless and nervous, not you, our leader." The Uchiha stated matter-of-factly. The nervous blonde brought his gaze toward the Uchiha, and grinned sheepishly.

"Heheh. You're r-right, as the leader of our group, I shouldn't be n-nervous…" he stuttered softly, his cheeks grew slightly pink from embarrassment. The cutely flushed face made the Uchiha's heart thump.

_How adorable…_ he thought, and he blushed slightly when he realized what he was thinking.

The completely oblivious blonde, noticed something wasn't right on the Uchiha's beautiful face. "Sasuke, your lipstick is a bit off." He said frankly, as he brought his body closer to Sasuke's, with his hand leaned to cup his chin. The raven's body stiffened the moment Naruto touched him.

And all turned to slow motion.

Naruto gently cupped Sasuke's chin, his thumb slowly and softly brushing his rosy lower lip, trying to clean the red paint off. Every touch, every gentle brush, sending flares to the younger Uchiha's body, he felt his face grew hotter, and hotter. Redder, and redder. Until it turned to a complete crimson. Not even the ridiculous pink blush could cover it.

The blonde's thumb halted on Sasuke's middle lip, as he was finally aware that a pair of deep onyx eyes were staring intensely at him, watching his every movement, and every change of his expression. Their faces were only inches apart, the two of them were staring at each other in the eyes. Heart rates accelerated wildly.

"Uzumaki-sensei, I heard that your class is about to start the performance, so I thought I'd drop by… ah."

The two of them snapped their heads toward the coming voice, and our hero, the silver haired teacher stood not so far from them, palm leaned up in attempt to wave, but halted. Eyes wide, and jaw dropped under his black turtle mask. Unreadable looks inside his eyes.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde shouted unconsciously, his hand still on Sasuke.

The raven was also surprised, it was the second time the silver haired teacher had caught them in the… act. Sasuke suddenly stood up, startling the blonde in the process, he began to walk past Kakashi, toward the back stage door. He halted his movement before he went outside.

"I'm going to… to have some fresh air, sensei. I'll be back soon." And he left, leaving the bewildered blonde, body still gestured in the same manner, only hand already down, and the older teacher looked slightly amused. Naruto was dumbfounded. He certainly didn't know, why, nor did he understand how he could think of this, but deep inside his heart, when he saw Sasuke's form from behind, walking away from him, he had these strange urges to follow him. And strangely enough… to hold his hand and tell him to stay.

And also, he couldn't help but to think that Sasuke was really…

_…beautiful.  
_  
------------

Sasuke was strolling at the less-crowded spot, the small garden at the back of the east building. It was the farthest building in this school, farthest from the crowd and the main square, and thus, no one was there to disturb his lone time.

Sasuke heaved the fresh air, the nice scent of trees and flowers tickled his nostrils, calming him. The previous events suddenly crossed his mind as he tried to relax, and once again, his face flushed slightly. He cursed himself in his mind, as his head filled with the blonde. He tried to shrug the thoughts away, but found it really hard to do. Yes, he really had fallen in love with the blonde. He, Sasuke Uchiha, loved a man, much worse, to his own freaking teacher.

How much miserable could his life could get?

He sighed deeply as he walked, the sound of birds chirping and the rustled leaves soothed him. His mind still thought restlessly of the blonde, how his face looked before, his nervous manner was really adorable…

He wasn't aware that someone else had appeared not so far behind him, watching him with a pair of amused eyes, watching every one of his graceful movements. He licked his own lips when his gaze went down from the raven's features, silently praising the beautiful figure of the younger Uchiha. Unable to hold it any longer, he approached the raven from behind, hands reaching forward, and he slowly placed it on Sasuke's shoulder, touching the smooth pale skin of his shoulder.

The raven tensed up, and shivered when he felt something cold brush his skin. The impertinent hands slowly slid itself to cup the raven's upper arm, and hot breath suddenly brushed the cool skin. Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder, to find a pair of sly golden eyes staring at him with a strange glint deep within.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun…"

-------------

The blonde paced around hurriedly, an obvious worried expression plastered on his face. But it wasn't about the performance any more, it is more to a certain actor, the most important character of the whole show, had yet to return from his little stroll. It had been bloody thirty minutes, for God's sake, and their class's turn is in less than one hour. The stage was currently being used by another musical performance.

"He's late… where the heck did Sasuke go off to?" the blonde muttered as he paced around, biting his thumb nail. The other actors and staff members, who were watching him, also began to worry, small chatters were being exchanged to each other.

_Where are you, Sasuke?  
_  
Impatience got the better of him, he was worried, Sasuke don't look like the type to skip an important task such as this. Then, did something happen to him? Thus, Naruto wasted no time, he approached Kiba and his gang with a serious looks on his face. The said gang, as if had known what the blonde would say, stood up from their seats.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, and Lee. Could you help me look for Sasuke?" he asked in slight plea.

The dog boy grinned widely, and his ever so loyal dog barked near his feet. "Hell yeah! I've been waiting for the moment I'm outta this bloody dress!!" he yelled loudly as he quickly yanked off the pink dress with a pair of small wings attached to its back, the fairy dress. As did Shikamaru, who for once, showed a really relieved expression. Gaara and Shino just nodded slightly, complying. And Lee, as always, cried loudly in tears, saying something about; "Yes! We must search for our youthful friend!!" …and another good guy pose was on.

The blonde chuckled as he watched as the dog-boy cried in joy for his short-term freedom. "But you have to wear it again later, though." Naruto said, and Kiba's face grimaced.

"Sensei! What about me?" the blonde brought his gaze toward the fat-boy, who was also a part of Kiba's gang. Honestly, Naruto didn't think of asking the fat-boy to join because… it would be troublesome.

"Err… You can just… eat all you want, Chouji." The blonde said nervously, Chouji didn't notice though, nor cared. Apparently, food and eat were two magic words that could shut him up right away, and he had gone… to resume eating his lunch from a giant lunch box he had brought.

The blonde sighed in relief, and he turned his body to walk out the door, Kiba and his friends had been waiting for him by the door. But a hand halted his movement. Naruto swirled his body back, and saw a long haired brunette had his hand grabbed the blonde's sleeve, it was the prince, Neji.

"Uzumaki-sensei, I would like to ask you if I could join you in the search for Sasuke. I, too, am worried about his well-being." He said politely, his usual calm expression plastered on his face, but the blonde could see the worry in his snowy white eyes.

Smiling, he tapped the Hyuuga's head, which was covered by a father hat. "Of course, come with us!" he said gently. And a sudden realization came to the Hyuuga prodigy's head, something about the blonde teacher's tendencies of showing affection toward his students, had made him realized something.

The blonde was bewildered by Neji's sudden silence, "What's wrong, Hyuuga?" he asked as he dropped his hand away. And the Hyuuga snapped back to reality again.

"Nothing, sensei, let us be quick."

All six of them were searching for the raven haired Uchiha around the auditorium building, but found no trace of him. This school is huge, not to mention that now, many visitors and guests roaming all over the place, made it harder to find even a single person. The blonde stopped in his tracks near the auditorium entrance outside, he has to figure out a way to find Sasuke faster. And he decided to split the search team, because it would be easier in smaller groups.

"Let's split up, Kiba and Shino, you two go to look for Sasuke at the main square. Shikamaru and Gaara, go to the main building. Neji and Lee, please look in the west building. And I'll take the rest." And by his signal, they split up to the said places.

Naruto went to the school parking lot, searching for any trace of Sasuke. The raven boy did say he wanted to get some fresh air, so maybe he was anywhere near the garden? He walked toward the garden near the parking lot, with his mind fully occupied, he wasn't really aware of his surroundings, much less the people in front of him.

As the result, he bumped in to someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking…" the blonde said, as he bowed his body apologetically. He heard some deep chuckles coming from the man he bumped in to, in front of him, so he brought his head up to get a look of the man he bumped into.

His eyes widened after that.

In front of him, stood a tall man, and very handsome. His hand cupped his chin briefly to cover his chuckles, and eyes slanted. A graceful ponytail was attached to the back of his head, increasing his charming features. He cracked an eye, staring straight to the blonde. "No, no. I should be the one to apologize." He said, his voice was deep and low, and… sexy.

The blonde snapped aware, blushing slightly at his previous thoughts. "Oh… um, yeah, don't mind it, I guess…" he stuttered nervously. Wait, why did he have to be nervous? He was facing a man, for sanity's sake! But…

The blonde brought his head to the tall man once again. He had never saw a man as beautiful as this, he had these charismatic aura, which showed his pride, and arrogance. His coal locks and deep, dark eyes reminded the blonde to someone he knew. And he remembered, the feelings he got when he first saw the man, were so similar to him…

_And Sasuke was certainly more beautiful than him.  
_  
When Naruto realized what he was thinking, his face turned ten times redder, to a deep crimson. And his heart thumped loud, and wildly. "I-I'm so sorry, I was looking for my student, so I wasn't exactly watching my surroundings…"

The tall man cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're a teacher here? I must say that I am surprised to see a teacher as young as you." …_and a very attractive one, too._ He added in his mind. The blonde smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm new here. So I guess I don't look like one yet." He said, oblivious to how the older man was staring at him.

"May I ask why are you in such a rush? Is this student really important?" he asked politely, his inner mind wanted to get to know the young teacher better.

"Yes, he is! It's nearly our turn to start our performance, but he has disappeared. His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said blankly. And the tall man's eyes grew slightly wide at the last statement. A smirk formed on his lips, and soft chuckles escaped from his mouth.

"I see. Sasuke Uchiha, correct? It must be hard to search for him alone, may I offer help?" the blonde's face suddenly lit up. "Really? Yes please, it would be very helpful!" he chirped cheerily. The older man's inner mind thought of how oblivious the blonde was, trusting a complete stranger. This would be interesting.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And yours is?" he asked, while they walked side by side.

The older man smirked. "Just call me Itachi,"

----------

To be continued, dears!

Can anyone tell me that Orochimaru is a big EW, please? Thank you very much. I loathe Orochimaru, he's the ickiest character in Naruto. Anyway, please review if you like this story? I love you if you do! …and the next chap, who would get to kiss Sasuke? You guess!

Ja, Mata Ne!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **This thing starting to get really annoying… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**A/N :** …I'm sure I am already insane. The exam is like, a week again!? I'm frustrated. I tried, really, I tried to restrain myself from writing, but I found myself crave for it even more… And it even showed up in my dreams, Naruto and Sasuke, yeah. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME, PEOPLE!? Hopeless… everything is hopeless… Writing is like an addiction to me, like drugs… though in positive way… I'm in love with fanfiction.

Gods, I am getting weirder by day…

Enjoy!! 

**Chapter 6 : Unrequited Love  
**  
"It's time."

The blonde glanced at the younger Uchiha, who stared at him back. He gave a nod, a signal for the actors to brace themselves for the first scene on stage. Sasuke readied himself, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn't working too well though, he still felt very nervous, his hand trembled slightly.

"Calm down." Came a soothing voice.

A warm hand suddenly touched his, slowly and uncertain, but gentle just the same. Sasuke looked up, to find a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him, hints of encouragement inside.

"Don't worry, forget that you're on stage. Relax and just enjoy it." He said with a wide grin.

Sasuke gave him a simple smile, but he still felt nervous. The blonde, who saw this, decided to try something to calm his student. Without thinking, he grabbed the younger teen's hand with his own, and the said teen tensed up when he felt another hand grab his.

His heart automatically began to race, thumping loudly inside his chest. The blonde's touches were always gentle, without any false intent behind it.

Pure kindness.

_"Do you think he will accept your feelings?"_

Sasuke frowned as those words crossed his mind. The sentence that had diminished his confidence, and it also had stabbed his mind, his logic. Such a hurtful sentence.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

The Uchiha returned to reality, as he heard the warm voice of his teacher, with a tone of worry inside. He glanced at the tall blonde beside him, and quickly looked away, he shook his head no.

"Oh… okay then." Naruto said, but he kept glancing toward the silent boy. He was worried.

The stage curtain slowly pulled upwards, the MC stood in the middle, greeting the audience. The actors had braced themselves with restless hearts, anxious. Sasuke, as one of the main characters, had to get ready. As he began to walk toward the other actors, something halted him.

He glanced back, to found out that his fingers were still interlocked with the blonde's.

"Sensei, I have to go now. Please let go of my hand." He said in monotone.

The oblivious blonde suddenly realized his foolishness. With a slightly flushed face, he let go of Sasuke's hand, his lips murmured. "I-I'm sorry…" he bent his head slightly, while his hand scratched the nape of his neck.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's behavior, then resumed his business. As he walked, his mind was restless, but not of the play. He planned to enjoy the play as much as he could, so he can forget all about Itachi's words.

The very statement that had made his heart falter.

----------

Flashback

_"Think of it; someone like him would never see you that way." Itachi said in icy tone, while his lips formed a smirk._

The boy in front of him scowled at him, his onyx eyes blazed in intense anger. "Shut up!" he shouted furiously, fists clenched on his sides. However, the older version of him, had no plan to stop his mockery, instead, his smirk grew wider, and his eyes flashed in amusement.

"Foolish little brother. How sad, loving the impossible… Have you realized how foolish you are? I pity you…" he snorted gracefully, and leaned his hand to cup his chin briefly, as chuckles escaped his thin lips.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed furiously. He shut his eyes harshly, refusing to accept his older brother's logical statement. He opened his mouth to shout any argument to throw at his brother, but soon realized that he couldn't find any. His brother's words… were true. Naruto was a teacher, he's supposed to be a role-model for his student. A teacher who has to keep his good reputation in social life, and complied with the norms. He will never think of Sasuke as more than his student.

Especially when Sasuke is of the same gender as he was.

Itachi noticed that Sasuke was no longer shooting glares toward him; he hung his head down, dark bangs concealed his expression. It looked like he had lost to Itachi again.

Itachi sighed.

He began to walk toward Sasuke. When he was about to walk past him, he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke." He murmured softly, then resumed to walk away from his little brother.

The younger Uchiha remained still, soundless.  
  
--------

Naruto watched Sasuke and the other actors on stage. His sapphire eyes eyed every movement the young Uchiha made. His mind was occupied by the recent events that had occurred, he felt that Sasuke was bothered by something; though he couldn't put his finger on the reason.

The blonde had known that the man, who helped him on his search, was Sasuke's brother. But then… the blonde had left them to have a chats alone, after they had found Sasuke, the younger Uchiha returned to the backstage with a face as dark as those who had just attended a funeral.

And the blonde couldn't think of the reason of why Sasuke had acted the way he was a while ago.

"Neji, can you move your leg?"

The blonde turned his head around, his gazes shifted to the Hyuuga, who sat on a chair, surrounded by his worried classmates. Bandages neatly covered his right leg, and some other on his left arm.

"I'm fine." He replied deadpanned. But when he tried to move his leg, a pained wince escaped his mouth.

The blonde quickly approached him, a worry look plastered on his face. "You shouldn't move." He said, the Hyuuga nodded, his worried classmates tried their best to make Neji felt more comfortable.

Naruto sighed. First Sasuke, then Neji. The two of them had been acting really weird, it made Naruto confused even more. The one that found Sasuke was Neji, but when they returned, both of Sasuke's and Neji's faces were dark, and Neji had suffered several damages. His right leg was bleeding, while some parts of his body suffered bruises.

Of course, the blonde was very surprised to see his student was injured, he had asked what exactly happened, and the brunette said that he fell down the stairs. Somehow, Naruto was suspicious that wasn't the true reason, because his bruises didn't look like the ones you get from the impact of a crash.

It was more similar to the ones you got when you get hit.

Neji winced in pain as Hinata cleaned one of his wounds, the said shy girl quickly apologized for her mistake. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, N-Neji-niisan!" she stuttered apologetically.

The brunette smiled at her. "It's alright, Hinata-sama, the alcohols what makes it hurt. Not you, you do just fine." The Hyuuga girl smiled with a faint blush on her face, and she resumed her treatment.

As the younger girl treated his wounds, Neji's mind roamed restlessly.

_Damn that man…_ he thought, cursing him in his mind.

----------

Flashback

_"Lee, look in there, I'll search this way."_

The youth proclaimer complied with a loud cry, and dashed vigorously at the place Neji had pointed, while the Hyuuga went toward the yard behind the east building, hoping Sasuke would be there.

_  
When he walked nearby the area, his sharp ears caught some noise. It was faint, but he could identify it as human's voices, but strangely… it drew his attention. As he approached a certain concealed spot, the voice also got clearer. He stopped on his track when he recognized that voice…_

"What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted an angry voice.

Neji quickly hid himself behind a wall, he leaned his body a bit, to get a look of that person. The moment his eyes caught the silhouette of that person, his silver eyes grew wide.

_**Sasuke!**___

"Tsk, tsk. Sasuke-kun, that isn't the proper way to speak to your elder now, is it?"

Neji stiffened, he didn't recognize that eerie voice, nor did he with that snake-like person. Who is he? What is he doing with Sasuke?

"Get your hands off me!!" Sasuke shouted furiously, as he slapped away the snake's impertinent hands roughly, then took a few steps back. His onyx eyes locked on him warily.

Orochimaru rubbed his swollen hands, with a smirk which made the younger Uchiha shiver in disgust. He took a step forward, Sasuke tensed up and took another step back. Orochimaru's smirk widened as he saw the fear and wariness inside those beautiful onyx gems, he licked his lips unconsciously.

"Sasuke…" he hissed, as he took another step forward.

Instinctively, Sasuke also backed away. A drop of sweat trickled down his temples.

"…you will be such a great asset… with your beauty, that match even the most beautiful female, we could gain large sums of profit… do you understand?" he said, hisses attached on every word that escaped his mouth.

"You're sick." Was all the reply he got, with a snort of disgust followed.

But it didn't cease the mad smirk away, it grew more insane instead. "Am I?"

Sasuke shuddered, he had to find a way to run from this sick bastard, how can Itachi befriend an insane person such as him? Sasuke kept backing away, until his back hit the wall behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder, and realized that he had no escape route, he was trapped.

Soon, Orochimaru had just a few steps away from him, Sasuke could feel his mad smirk had gotten wider. He cursed silently in his mind.

The snake man suddenly grabbed his wrist harshly, so hard that the raven let out a scream of agony.

Unable to hold his anger much longer, the long haired Hyuuga dashed out of his hiding place, toward the man who intended to hurt his friend. With a knuckle he readied himself, as he ran toward the bastard, to plant it on his face.

"Neji!?" Sasuke shouted.  
  
------------

The Hyuuga ended up beaten in the end, though the bastard had ran away once Lee and Guy found them; Neji badly hurt, but Sasuke was fine. Neji was glad Sasuke was fine, but the fact that he had let that snake bastard run, still angered him even at this very moment. He knew that the man was named 'Orochimaru', he was a businessman, his father and uncle had once told him a little about that man. That he had a bad reputation in the business world, and he often got involved in many dirty business affairs with the famous people in the underground world.

His father and uncle had strictly warned him not to be near him.

And now he knew all of that was true. From the conversation between him and Sasuke, Neji knew that he intended to use his friend for his foul business… From what he had heard, Orochimaru was trying to draw Sasuke into… prostitution.

He wanted him to be a _**whore**_.

He gritted his teeth in anger, as he clenched his fists tightly. Who does he think he is? He dared to behave in such manner toward a member of the famous Uchiha family—to his best friend. Neji knew he had to do something, anything in order to prevent that snake from getting what he wants.

He _**will**_ not let that happen to Sasuke. Never.

"Neji! Stop fisting your hand like that! You'll re-open your wound!"

The brunette snapped aware, he quickly glanced at his hand. The wound on his palm had re-opened, the blood oozing out, dripping from his folded fist. That was odd, he didn't feel any pain before. Perhaps he was too deep in thoughts to notice it.

He loosened his grip, and the blood stopped dripping, though it still flowed out a little.

"Neji-niisan! I-I'll re-do it again!" the shy Hyuuga quickly drew up the First Aid kit again, and re-did the medical treatment.

Naruto watched as Hinata cut off the blood soaked bandage, he eyed the other Hyuuga, whose mind seemed not in place. Curious, he approached him closer. "Neji… What is wrong? You don't seem to be in a good condition." He asked worriedly.

The brunette looked up to meet his gaze. "No, it's nothing, sensei. I'm fine." He stated calmly.

The blonde raised one of his eyebrows. "Okay then. Just take care of yourself. Oh, and by the way…"

"Yes?"

The blonde looked a bit panic. "Err… with your condition, it seems impossible for you to act on stage, right?"

Neji glanced at each of the wounds covered his body, when he tried to move his leg, he found out that it would hurt him if he stood or walked. "I supposed so." He replied deadpanned.

"And, uh… I was wondering… who will be your replacement? The show must go on, and it's nearly the time for the scene where the prince appears…" he trailed off, he knew the Hyuuga caught his meaning.

Neji cupped his chin briefly. "Yes, that is a great trouble…"

Neji hated to left business unsettled, especially if it was a very important task that involved many people's importance… Then he remembered something.

Soon, an idea struck his mind.

He stared up, toward the bewildered blonde. "Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my replacement?"

Silence.

"…WHAT!?"

----------

To be continued!

**A/N :** This chap is mostly angst… because I'm not in the mood to write humor… I think my frustrations affected this chap. I tried to write something different, did it go well? I hope it did. Ahahah… complications start here, people. There will be more dramas later on… 'bout Sasuke's family, Naruto's family, and the damned snake bastard Orochimaru too…

It's in the middle of the night, so I guess I'll sleep now… AND PLEASE REVIEW! If you like this story…

Ja, Mata Ne!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Pour sugar, spices, and everything nice… and voila! I've made Naruto! –SMACK- …Ouch! Yeah, yeah, Naruto's not mine! Geez, you don't have to hit me so hard.

**A/N :** You may think 'Zahra, what the hell you've been doing, it's been _**three**_ fucking _**weeks**_! You're late!' and wanted to smack my retarded head hard. Eheheh… you see, I've been having this extreme laziness and lack of mood to write again (since I've posted _too_ many stories and ended up ditching them)… …poor excuse of a tardy authoress, I know. To the people who enjoyed my other stories as well, it's a pity, but I'll be honest. I want to concentrate only to some of them, and therefore, had to neglect the others 'till I finished my main targets (read my profile). Don't worry, 'coz this story is one of them, I'll keep updating.

…do you wanna kill me now?

Okay, reply for the anonymous reviews! Sorry that I didn't do it in the first place…TT-TT

**Htrh6trhrh :** Your welcome! Yay, prince Naruto! Gotta be interesting…

**Chii :** Thanks for your compliment! That made my day! But, if you do read fanfic while doing homework, won't you're not be able to concentrate?

**SasunaruHolic :** Dear, I'm sorry that I didn't do this thing much sooner. I want to say 'Thank you for always reviewing!' luv ya:D

**Sha :** Eheheh, thanks! That made my day!

Enjoy!!

--------------

**Chapter 7 : Enchanted Kiss**

It was the most horrible day in Naruto's teaching history. (not that he had taught that long, but still…)

Today, was the day when he could show how well he was able to lead his students in the school activity. His qualification of teaching. And as a new guy in the said field, he had been anxious in the whole preparation, not to mention the brain-usage he tried to master (but obviously enough, failed). As a man of pride, of course he didn't want to fail, for that he agreed to do anything in order to prevent failure, not only for his own importance, but for all of his students' too. He promised to himself he will definitely do it.

All had been perfectly well, until…

In the most important day. Precisely hours before their theatrical performance, one of his students, who was supposed to play as the most vital character, had gone missing. And of course, as a good teacher he was, he grew very apprehensive, and gone in search for him with some help from his students. One of his students, who also joined the search, eventually found out about the missing student's whereabouts, and brought him back to the backstage…

…_**barely**_ _**alive**_.

Okay, he was exaggerating. Of course his students were all still alive, but the one who found the missing boy, was injured badly for a reason Naruto could hardly believe. And the said missing boy had been acting completely odd, with an un-logical reason as the background story that wasn't well enough to satisfy the blonde's curiosity; "Nothing's wrong."

And _fucking_ dammit, he was giddy!

He was never the expert if it came to solve _**this**_ kind of suspense, not only because he couldn't do well in thinking department, but also because nobody could fill him about what _the hell_ was going on, what _the fuck_ was bothering his students, and why in_ the history of human technology _that he suddenly had to replace his injured student's position, and got stuck in this frilly costume!?

Today was indeed his most horrible day in his teaching history.

-Confusion in the First Day of School Festival, a diary piece written in the Memoir of Naruto Uzumaki. (1)

----------------

The twenty-three year old Naruto Uzumaki was recording the whole information of the recent unusual events occurred today into his brain, and had been trying to find the right answer of these disturbing occurrences. But for the umpteenth times already, he failed. His brain's skill had decreased by thirty percent, due to his jittery-state of mind of the _next_ task that was coming soon, very soon.

To play as the prince on the stage.

Naruto groaned as he clutched the red stage curtain tightly, where he drown his frustrated face. Not that he doubted his stagecraft and skill as an actor, it was just…

_Just_…

"Sensei?"

With a low gasp, Naruto snapped back to reality, feeling a hand had tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. He tilted his head to find his pink haired student was staring at him with a look of bewilderment. Naruto realized that not only her, the other actors were staring at him, rather worried looks displayed on their faces.

"Oh…" the blonde muttered. "Sorry, I spaced out. What is it, Sakura?"

The girl forced a smile, obviously trying to hide her curiosity. "Well, sensei… it's almost the time for you to enter the stage…" she explained. Naruto's azure eyes widened slightly.

Oh crap, he had forgotten about that! "Oh, yes! Be ready in a _jiffy_!" he grinned sheepishly, and used his hands to straighten the sword strap around his waist and adjusted his feather hat.

(Being un-descriptive because I'm not in the mood, please imagine the prince costume in Touya's theatrical performance in CCS, thank you.)

Naruto stepped in on the stage, swayed in a sturdy manner, face straight and chest leaned up proudly. As the character he supposed to act, a strong and proud prince, he noted in his mind. _Full concentration_, he reminded himself in his mind, forgot about all other things. Now he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, he was a proud prince of the neighboring land, came in order to defeat the evil witch and released the curse placed upon the beautiful princess, and the castle from the witch's captivation.

He kept thinking to concentrate and forgot about anything else, about Sasuke, Neji, and other strange occurrences happened before hand. Naruto inhaled deeply, and brought his head up to face the audiences. All the eyes in the room locked on him, and he felt a slight pang of nervousness in his chest. Though he had quiet used to this, he couldn't help but to feel the _pressure_ of those observing eyes on him.

Unnerving, but undeniably _exciting_.

Naruto kept his fervent gaze on the audience, he moved his hand to grab the sword's handle. He held on the handle, then pulled it out of its sheath in feverishly, the friction of the sharp edges of the sword scraped against the sheath's inside, had created a unique sound that echoed all over the room, and brought the audience to full attention.

Naruto smiled triumphantly as he thrust the sword up to the air, eyes never averting from the audiences. "I am a prince of the neighboring Kingdom." He shouted rather loudly. "I had heard of terrible news that this Kingdom had fallen to an evil witch and is cursed by her dreaded black magic."

The blonde paused for a short moment, and the audience was silent. "Before she could spread her felony to my land, I _swore_ to stop her! No matter what, I _will_ _not_ stop until I succeed, and bring her head to my homeland as prove of my victory!" with a smile, Naruto swung his sword around and pulled it back into the sheath fast, and expertly. He postured and bowed his body half-way in respective manner, one leg leaned back, while the other bent forward. A clipped hand placed on his chest and hidden by his bent body, the other outstretched to his side.

Silence lingered.

After a short moment, Naruto recovered his gesture. With one last smile, he began to walk away, back to the backstage. The moment his form vanished in the other side of the red curtain, a sound of clap could be heard. Followed by another, and another. Soon, all the people who were watching Naruto's short introduction, clapped their hands repeatedly in unison, the sounds echoed all over the room.

"Great introduction, sensei!" greeted his enthusiastic students, as the blonde returned to the backstage, removing his hat.

Naruto grinned joyfully. "Thanks!" he chirped. Naruto was sated by his recent performance, the audience's positive reaction, and the joy in his students' faces. This is exactly why he wanted to be a teacher so much, he loved to see the merry faces of the children. Too bad, he didn't have much time to chat, because the show must go on soon.

"Hey! It's time for the next scene! All the actors involved, please get ready!"

"Sorry, gotta go!" the blonde chimed, and waved his hand good bye. When he was about to walk, his azure eyes caught the sight of the princess a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha, stood at the corner, back facing Naruto, one hand grasped the red curtain. Naruto blinked. It was strange, but he felt something was amiss, because Sasuke's back looked so… depressed, and…

Lonely.

Naruto shook his head. Why the hell did those ridiculous thoughts suddenly crossed his mind? Sure, Sasuke acted weird, but who was he to stick his nose into the matter he doesn't belong to? Though… he _did_ wanted to know what was going on. Hesitant, but curiosity won over him, Naruto decided to ask about it to Sasuke, even if he had to force the words to come out of his lips, after all, it _**is**_ a teacher's job to help his student find solution to whatever problems he had…

Right?

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" The blonde greeted casually, a hand tapped Sasuke's shoulder gently.

Naruto felt Sasuke stiffened as he touched the raven's shoulder, before he swirled his body to face his teacher, his usual calm and straight expression on his face. "Nothing. Just… just practicing my lines." He muttered noncommittally.

The blonde raised a fine brow. He knew Sasuke was lying, a faint hint of nervousness hidden in the tone of his voice, Naruto could tell because he _was_ an actor after all, he knew the specific differences between a person who was acting, with the person who didn't. Sasuke may gazed straight to his eyes, but Naruto could see that Sasuke was hesitant, and wanted to throw his gazes away. What the blonde didn't understand was; _why_ did he lied?

"Sasuke…" the blonde said, his expression morphed into a stern one. Upon seeing such a rare expression on the blonde, Sasuke grew slightly restless, and flinched away. Naruto's suspicion grew even more intense. _Why?_, he mused as he leaned his hand toward the younger boy.

_If something is bothering you, why didn't you say anything?_

Sasuke's onyx eyes flashed, and Naruto's hand stiffened in mid-motion. Was that anxiety he saw in those dark orbs? Sasuke was… scared of him?

"I'm sorry, sensei." He heard him muttered. "But I have to go now." With that, Sasuke rotated on his feet, and walked away, his long wig flung as he swirled. Leaving the blonde alone, hand still outstretched.

Naruto slowly withdrew his hand back, but instead of let it flung to his side, he found himself staring at his own hand. The scene crossed his mind several of times. And thoughts ran inside his brain. How Sasuke's eyes looked as he stared back at him…

…what was Sasuke afraid of?

Naruto balled his fist.

A vice-like grip tightened inside his chest painfully.

------------

The last scene finally came, the one where after the prince had killed the evil witch, he entered the castle and by the guide of the three fairies, he found a beautiful princess, sleeping silently from the curse of the evil witch.

"Y-you have to kiss her a-and released her from t-the curse, if you truly l-love her, then it is the only w-way." Said one of the fairy (a.k.a. Hinata).

"Then I shall." The prince said.

Naruto closed his eyes, as he bent down his knees, kneeling beside the bed where Sasuke laid on. Slowly, he creaked open his eyes. Sasuke was closing his eyes, soft dark hair scattered around his serene face, framing a perfect face of his. The contrast of the dark of his hair, with the white complexion of his skin, had created an ethereal accent. While the red rosy lips, and the pink blush made his expression liven, not a single hint of coldness or stoic one remained. Complete serene and peaceful, beautiful.

At the time Naruto saw him, air seemed caught in his lungs.

Minutes had passed, but Naruto still remained motionless and soundless, azure eyes locked on Sasuke. The audience began to question, brief chatters filled the room. Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru exchanged glances at each other, why hadn't Naruto done anything? Hinata glanced worriedly to the blonde teacher, then to Kiba. Kiba, in the other hand, nudged Shikamaru with his elbow.

The said lazy boy sighed. "Troublesome." He muttered under his breath.

"Prince." He called a bit loud. Naruto seemed to finally aware, he stiffened and tilted his head toward Shikamaru. "The kiss." The said boy reminded lazily.

"Ah… y-yes! The kiss…" Naruto smiled sheepishly, while his mind cursed. He had made a fool out of himself in front of the _**whole**_ audience! But he couldn't help it, because…

Because…

"_Prince_." Shikamaru reminded him again, louder and with much _pressure_. Naruto shook his head slightly, and he leaned over Sasuke's face. He gulped as he saw those tempting rosy lips parted a bit, as if _inviting_ him. While in reality, Sasuke was just getting tired of waiting, and he parted his lips in a way to let out a silent protest, eyes still shut tight.

Naruto descended slowly, eyes locked on Sasuke's lips. He felt warmth began flooding in, from his face down to his neck, and heart rate accelerating. Of course this won't be an _**actual**_ kiss, Naruto would stop in mid-way just a few inches apart from Sasuke's face, he would positioned his hand in a way that it'll conceal the lower part of their faces, and the audience would think they kissed. No, it wasn't a real kiss, their lips won't touch against the other even the slightest bit.

But somehow, Naruto dreaded the idea.

-----------

"Oh, Iruka-sensei!" cried a cheery voice.

The said brunette turned his head over his shoulder, to see a silver-haired man was running toward him, and waving his hand in a greeting manner. Iruka stopped on his track and smiled brightly. "Hello, Hatake-sensei. What can I do for you?" he asked as the older man had approached him, and on his feet in front of him.

"Please, Iruka-sensei, call me 'Kakashi' like other teachers do." Kakashi said, his only visible eye curved upward.

Iruka frowned slightly. "It would be inappropriate, Hatake-sensei, knowing you're my senior. I can't do that." He replied, unknown to the effect of his refusal. Kakashi's face _fell_ underneath his black mask, but tried to keep his appearance bright.

"Um, were you intended to watch the Uzumaki-sensei's class performance too?" he asked to shift the topic. Iruka merely nodded.

"Yes, he invited me to come, and even gave me the ticket." Iruka shoved his hand into his brown coat's pocket, and drew out a ticket to enter the auditorium hall. Kakashi smiled underneath the mask.

"Ah, such a coincidence! He'd given me one too, why don't we go together?" he offered gently, with a hidden meaning behind it.

"Sure, I'd love to." The brunette said in obliviousness.

Kakashi sneered gleefully.

He had to thank the blonde later.

------------

Hinata blushed darkly in anticipation, she had always liked the fairy tales since she was little. And now, she was about to witness the _enchanted_ kiss (tough fake) between a prince and a princess (totally forgot that they're both _**male**_) of one of her favorite tales! And so, she was nervous. As Naruto began to descend slowly, Hinata grew more _excited_. But unfortunately, from her position, which was a little far behind the blonde, it was rather hard to see. The blonde's navy blue cape concealed her vision, then she did something unusual.

Hinata stepped forward to get a better look, but it still wasn't enough. She gulped hard, she was embarrassed, and a bit afraid. But her eagerness drove her to take another step forward, another, and another. Until Kiba and Shikamaru noticed the Hyuuga girl was being too close to the blonde, _**way**_ too close. The befuddled boys exchanged glances, one of them had to tell the Hyuuga girl to not being too close, and go back to her previous position. Shikamaru moved his lips silently, signaling Kiba to approach Hinata, and warn her. Kiba nodded understandingly, then he slowly walked to approach the shy girl.

Though she had came so close to them, but her snowy eyes had yet to caught even the slightest glimpse of their lips. But the shy little Hinata didn't want to give up yet, she took another step again, her heels had stepped on the blonde's spreaded cape on the floor, but she didn't realize it, as she was too busy fixing her eyes on them.

Kiba had come close behind her. "_Hinata_." He whispered softly, but loud enough for the girl to hear. And the said girl stopped on her track, Kiba took this chance. "Hinata, go back, _go_ _back_!" he whispered again, Hinata tilted her head toward the dog boy, then she finally came to realize her mistake.

"I'm s-sorry!" she squeaked as she swirled on her heels hastily. _**Too hasty**_.

The fast swirl of her heels on the cape had made her feet entangled on the folded fabric, lost her balance, she stumbled backwards right, behind, Naruto's back. As predicted, her back crashed to the blonde's hard. Naruto, unknown to what had happened, let out a loud yelp of pain, as Hinata crashed _abruptly_ onto his back. Kiba yelled frantically, while Shikamaru's eyes grew wide awake for the second time in these past few weeks, and the audience gasped surprisedly. In the impact of the crash, Naruto's body involuntary leaned forward, and…

When he opened his eyes, he found his lips…

Firmly _**attached**_ to Sasuke's.

He too found a pair of shocked onyx eye was staring at him widely, and the first time in their short lives, they couldn't _breathe_. While for the older one, it was the second time after the last few minutes.

Naruto couldn't hear the sounds of gasp in unison that came from the audience's mouths, he couldn't hear Hinata's gentle voice that kept apologizing endlessly, nor Kiba's yell of frustration. _Nothing_. Nothing but the sounds of his own heart rate beating violently in his ear, deafening him.

While Sasuke,

Feel or hear nothing but…

The warmth of Naruto's lips.

--------------

Almost at the same time, Kakashi and Iruka had entered the auditorium hall, and soon witnessed the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke, with complete naked-eyes.

"Oh my." Was all Kakashi could choke out to describe his shock. It wasn't like he was _**that**_ much shocked; he had seen them doing similar things after all. Even the hotter one.

While Iruka, gaped his mouth.

"Wh—" he stuttered. "What in _the name of the Great King Arthur_ is going on here!?" he yelled hysterically, a finger pointed to the two accusingly, mind spinning in bewilderment. He, as a man _and_ a teacher of moral and norms, was utterly shocked by the sight of another teacher _kissed_ (he didn't know it's an accident) a student, and they were both _**male**_!

Upon seeing Iruka's behavior toward such deviant act, Kakashi couldn't help but to feel disappointed.

But his pity for the blonde was much more intense.

This could be trouble.

--------------

To be continued.

(1) This is some sort of a record document stored in Naruto's brain.

**A/N :** Err… sorry for the shortness! Unfortunately, I am chosen to participate in a debate competition in my school (it's my school's anniversary), and therefore, can't write 'till the next two days for the preparation. I wanted to write more, actually, to add two pages more in MS Word, but can't. I updated now, 'coz I'm so late! –cough, cough- Don't worry, I'll write some yummy smuttiness in the next chap! 'coz I've noticed, that this story is lacking of smuts! O.O Nooo! I rated this fic M, and I don't joke with the rating!

For those who wants to have a good laugh and some full-blown smuts, I suggest read my story, 'Skirt Tragedy'. Those who liked a heart-rending drama, read 'A Price To Pay'. Yes, this is a shameless act of promotion. Okay, review, people! It didn't make any sense if you have this story in your fave or alert list and you don't review! I don't know what part do you like and what you don't if you don't tell me, so please review, and let me know your opinion.

Ja, Mata Ne!!


End file.
